


Rot halbtot

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein mysteriöser Krankheitserreger sorgt für parallele Ausfälle in Weiß und Schwarz. Natürlich wird in beiden Teams prompt reagiert und sofort alles menschenmögliche getan um die Kranken liebevollst zu umsorgen... oder auch nicht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIDMUNG:
> 
> Diese Fanfiction widme ich meinem lieben Mitbewohner, der mich aufgrund einer durch  
> Koffeeinüberschuss induzierten Morgenübelkeit mit lieblichen Klängen aus dem  
> Schlummer riss und zu dieser schönen Geschichte inspirierte... 8D

-

Crawford wachte auf. Alles war still und dunkel, es war mitten in der Nacht. In der Wohnung hörte man  
keinen Laut. Er drehte schwer aufatmend den Kopf und blinzelte auf die rot leuchtenden Ziffern des Weckers.  
Halb vier.

Die Augen schließend seufzte er wieder einmal still über seine Fähigkeit, während er langsam herunterzählte-  
drei... zwei... eins...

Hastige Schritte trampelten über den Flur, eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen, das Klappern des Toilettendeckels  
und dann das überaus unerfreuliche Geräusch heftigen, gründlichen Würgens.

Crawford atmete tief durch und griff sich automatisch mit der Hand an die Nasenwurzel, um sich die  
Druckstellen der Brille zu massieren. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt...  
Trockener Husten und weiteres Würgen eine Wand weiter antwortete seinen Gedanken.  
Farfarello war in seinem kühlen Keller und hatte dort eine eigene Toilette. Und er war sich sicher dass es  
nicht Nagi war, der in wenigen Metern Entfernung wie ein kapitaler Elch in die Kloschüssel röhrte.  
Also blieb nur ein Kandidat übrig.

Schuldig...

Eine Weile blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und wartete geduldig ab, hoffte in einer kleinen, von  
schonungslosem Realismus noch nicht übernommenen Ecke seines Gehirns, dass es vielleicht alles einfach  
vorbei gehen würde, wenn er nur ruhig weiterschlief.  
Die unerfreulichen Geräusche schienen aber nicht nachzulassen und ein dringendes Pochen einer kleinen  
nahen Vision sagte ihm, dass wenn er seine Pflichten vernachlässigte, Nagi aufstehen und nachsehen würde.

Mit dumpfem Stöhnen quälte er sich aus dem Bett, griff halbblind auf den Nachttisch nach seiner Brille, hängte  
sich seinen Morgenmantel über die Schultern und schlurfte in Pantoffeln aus seinem Schlafzimmer, ein kurzes  
Stück über den Flur und zur nächsten offenen Tür hinein, wo ein halbnackter Mann mit struppig orangeroten  
Zotteln und eigentlich noch recht ansehnlicher leichter Bräune am Rücken, durch den letzten Einsatz nahe  
am Meer, über dem Porzellanbecken zusammengesackt war und im Moment mit heftig bebenden Flanken  
nach Luft rang.

Crawford zog eine wenig begeisterte Miene und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das automatische Luftabzugssystem  
hatte sich schon von allein eingeschaltet, der Geruch war halbwegs erträglich.

“Brad”, krächzte der Zottel kraftlos aber mit dem hartnäckigen Versuch eines Grinsens in die Kloschüssel,  
“Musst du auch mal? Sorry, ich hab vergessen abzuschlie-...”, und der Rest wurde von den dringenden  
Reflexen eines sich kräftig zusammenkrampfenden Magens unterbrochen.

“Idiot.”, murmelte Brad milde und war im Spiegelschrank auf der Suche nach Medikamenten und Sagrotan,  
“Halt die Klappe und kotz.“  
Wo waren nur die guten Magentropfen..? Schuldigs nächstes Husten klang wie halb gelacht, bevor er sich  
unter einem weiteren Würgeanfall zusammenkrampfte. Crawford sah die Bewegung im Spiegel und wandte  
den Kopf über die Schulter zurück, um mit abschätzendem Blick auf ihn hinunterzusehen.

“Das sieht erbärmlich aus...”, kommentierte er wenig begeistert, “Wehe du steckst mich an.”  
Schuldig sah sich keuchend und äußerst vorsichtig, mit rebellischem Augenfunkeln und  
nicht totzukriegendem Grinsen um, “Wär das nicht nett, Brad..? Synchronkotzen...”  
“Du kriegst gleich einen netten Tritt in deinen netten Hintern. Die Stellung ist schon vorlockend, weißt du?”  
Endlich, das verdammte Fläschchen hatte sich in die letzte Ecke verkrochen... wer hatte das nur zuletzt benutzt?

“Du bist so ein-... Arschloch”, wimmerte Schuldig gepresst, “Ich bin hier am verrecken  
und du.... denkst nur dran wie du.... mir dabei gut in den Hintern treten kannst..! Au!”

Brads Hausschuhspitze hatte wie zur Bestätigung einmal sanft das schutzlose Gesäß des jammernden  
Deutschen getroffen, bevor kräftige Finger die traurigen orangeroten Strähnen aus  
der Kloschüssel klaubten.  
Schuldig hielt still und atmete tief und konzentriert.  
“Hab ich mich eingesaut..?”, schnaufte er kraftlos, “Ich hoffe nicht... ich hab versucht die rauszuhalten, aber...”  
“Sieht nicht schlimm aus...”, brummte der über den anderen Mann gebeugte Amerikaner und bändigte mit  
ruhigen Griffen die Zottelmähne mit einem im Spiegelschrank erwischten Haargummi in einen strengen Pferdeschwanz.  
“Au”, protestierte der Deutsche, “du reißt mir die Haare aus!”  
“Besser ausgerissen als vollgekotzt.”, kam der nüchterne Kommentar.  
“Nein!”

“Hast du-...”, Crawford setzte zu einer Frage an, wurde aber unterbrochen von einem Würgen, das so  
heftig war, dass der sich gesamte Körper des Jüngeren bis in die Zehenspitzen um die Kloschüssel krümmte,  
obwohl der Erfolg mittlerweile ausblieb und bis auf einen kleinen Schwall Magensäure nur trockenes Husten  
und schweres nach-Luft-Ringen folgte.

Der Deutsche zitterte inzwischen vor Anstrengung, auf seiner Stirn hatte sich kalter Schweiß gebildet, er war  
zu konzentriert im Moment um zu antworten oder seine Fähigkeit einzusetzen.

Crawford hob eine skeptische Augenbraue und richtete sich auf, kam nach kurzem Rauschen des Wasserhahns  
mit gefülltem Zahnputzbecher voll Wasser wieder ins Blickfeld. Schuldig griff mit einer zitternden Hand nach  
danach, setzte an und sog das Wasser gierig in sich hinein.

“Warte-... nicht schlucken, du Idiot!”, stöhnte Crawford, nahm Schuldig den Becher weg und gab ihm einen  
Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, als der nächste Würgeanfall den Becherinhalt direkt wieder retour beförderte.  
“Du solltest dir den Mund ausspülen und das nicht exen! Hab ich gesagt dass du Trinken sollst?”  
“Mein Hals ist staubtrocken, ich verdurste hier!”, krächzte Schuldig zurück und rang dann wieder  
zusammengesackt nach Luft, “Kannst du-... ich brauche...”

Crawford schraubte den Deckel von dem kleinen dunklen Fläschchen mit den Magentropfen und zog  
Schuldigs Kopf mit Griff an der Stirn aus der Schüssel. “Hier, das sind Tropfen...”, brummte er, “nimm das.”  
Er fuhr mit dem Daumen geübt in Schuldigs Mundwinkel und zog die Unterlippe etwas nach außen, um  
seinem flach schnaufenden Teamkollegen fünf Tropfen dunklen Medikaments auf die Schleimhaut zu träufeln,  
etwas einzumassieren und ihn wieder loszulassen. Er tätschelte ihm lobend die Wange und stieg über ihn,  
um die Utensilien die er in der Hand hatte wieder aufzuräumen.

“Uwääähh, das Zeug ist so elend bitter, das ist widerlich...”, beschwerte sich Schuldig maulend, aber doch  
schon ein klein wenig entspannter wirkend, “Und bin ich etwa ein Hund..? Oh mann..!”

“Hättest dus auf die Zunge bekommen hättest du wieder gewürgt.”  
“Brad...”, Schuldig schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, “...mir gehts scheiße.”

“Sag bloß. Du siehst aus wie das blühende Leben. Komm hoch und pack dich gefälligst zurück ins Bett...”

-

Es war Nacht und im Katzenhaus war alles still. Zwei Kätzchen schliefen tief und fest, eins war irgendwo in  
den Straßen Tokyos unterwegs und das letzte traf soeben die endgültige Entscheidung aufzustehen.

Ran Fujimiya spürte das ungut kühle, taube Gefühl um die Mundwinkel und die Nase, den plötzlich so viel  
mehr werdenden Speichel, den steigenden Druck in seinem Magen, die fast lähmende, überwältigende Übelkeit  
und er war einen Tick zu langsam.

Der erste Krampf seiner Innereien brachte ihn von widerwillig zögerndem Zustand, in dem er eine gute Weile  
einfach versucht hatte sich einzureden, dass ihm überhaupt nicht schlecht war, in Sekundenschnelle auf die  
Beine. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, schloss mit dumpf unterdrücktem Laut eine schweißnasse Hand über  
den Mund. Der zweite Krampf traf ihn auf halbem Weg auf dem Flur, er verlor einen Augenblick vor Grauen  
und krampfhafter Selbstbeherrschung fast das Bewusstsein und beschleunigte seine Schritte so leise wie  
möglich. Den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsbad fand er halbblind, bevor auch er augenblicklich vor der Toilettenschüssel  
in die Knie gezwungen wurde und sich zeitgleich wünschte zu sterben.

Die ersten paar Minuten würgte er so heftig und frequentiert, dass er beinahe Mühe hatte Luft zu bekommen.  
In Kürze war auch er in Schweiß gebadet und aus irgendeinem Grund recht zittrig. Vielleicht wegen der Kälte.  
Oder wegen der Anstrengung. Er schloss keuchend die Augen, als sein Magen ihm ein paar Sekunden  
Verschnaufpause gönnte.

Dabei betätigte er mit kleinem, zaghaftem Aufatmen die Spülung. Sein Kopf und die Wände des Zimmers  
drehten sich wie der Mahlstrom. Irgendeine Kraft saugte seinen Körper zu Boden, er spürte kaum die  
Kälte der Fliesen auf denen er lag, fühlte nur das Toben in seinen Eingeweiden, die überwältigende  
Übelkeit und das Rauschen von Blut in seinen Ohren.

Und sein erster, sein einziger Gedanke war voller blanker Angst. Hoffentlich hatte niemand etwas gehört.  
Hoffentlich schliefen die anderen tief und fest.  
Hoffentlich hatte er unterwegs auch wirklich alles bei sich behalten können, seine zitternde Hand war  
klebrig und ekelhaft, aber der kurze Weg zum Waschbecken schien ihm im Moment bei aller Selbstkontrolle  
unüberwindlich.

Mit dem ersten Gefühl das in seine Muskeln zurücksickerte und ihn in der Möglichkeit ließ, sich vielleicht  
bewegen zu können drehte er sich halb auf die Seite, streckte den Fuß so weit es ging und schloss mit den  
Zehen die Badezimmertür mit einem sachten Klacken. Der Erfolg war völlige Dunkelheit, noch dichter und  
umfassender als zuvor.

Ran schloss die Augen und musste zugeben, dass er noch keine Krankheit oder was auch immer das war  
gehabt hatte, die ihn trotz allem Training so schnell und erbarmungslos lahm legte. 

Er spürte bittere Magensäure auf der Zunge und wie sich schnell sehr viel Speichel in seinem Mund  
sammelte und er spuckte alles behutsam atmend und mit zitternden Seiten in die Tiefe vor ihm. Ihm war so  
übel, dass er sich wünschte auf der Stelle seine Existenz aufzugeben und ins Nirvana überzuwechseln.  
Leider stand diese Möglichkeit im Moment nicht so ganz zur Wahl...  
Himmel... es konnte seiner Meinung nach nichts grauenvolleres geben als sich übergeben zu müssen...  
wirklich nichts.  
Jede Fleischwunde konnte zwar schmerzhafter sein und gefährlicher, aber nicht so erbärmlich  
und erniedrigend... das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Körper so komplett entgleiste und jegliche Selbstkontrolle  
zu Nichts verpuffte war so beängstigend, so schrecklich, dass er froh gewesen war sich seit seinem zwölften  
Lebensjahr nicht mehr wirklich übergeben zu haben. Er hatte fest vorgehabt den Trend so beizubehalten.  
Und jetzt das... am liebsten wäre er in den Fugen der Badezimmerfliesen versickert.

Er spürte einen neuen Krampf und sein Magen quetschte sich ruckartig und schmerzhaft in Richtung  
Speiseröhre. Die Spannung fuhr durch seinen Körper, die Atmung setzte Momente lang aus,  
er hing mit offenem Mund und gequältem Gesichtsausdruck über der Schüssel und alles was er hervorbrachte  
war ein kleines, trockenes Husten, bevor er wieder nach Luft ringen konnte und der nächste Krampf direkt folgte.

Ran spürte Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. In seiner momentanen Verfassung ließ er sie einfach laufen,  
versuchte mit zitternden Fingern wenigstens seine schweißverklebten Haare hinter die Ohren zu streichen,  
als er zu einem kleinen Gedanken wieder fähig war.  
Es war etwa halb vier... wie gut standen seine Chancen, dass das hier bis in spätestens zwei Stunden vorbei  
und vergessen war und nie jemand etwas davon erfahren würde..? Er hatte Frühschicht... bis dahin musste  
er wieder auf den Beinen sein, komme was da wolle-... er hatte definitiv nicht vor krank zu machen. Er, Ran-  
nein- Aya Fujimiya- WURDE nicht krank. Niemals. Ihn zwang kein verdammter Virus in die Knie. Und wenn doch,  
dann ließ er sich jedenfalls nicht dabei erwischen.  
Verflucht, warum fühlte er sich so fertig..? Selbst jetzt, wo er mehr auf dem Boden lag als saß, zitterten seine Knie.

Die Tränen liefen weiter, Ran spürte sie genervt seine Wange kitzeln. Er war überhaupt nicht traurig.  
Das war ja noch der größte Witz daran. Warum zwang sein Körper nicht nur Dinge an den Tag, die gefälligst  
in der Versenkung zu bleiben hatten, sondern verriet ihn auch noch doppelt... er hatte eine Ewigkeit nicht  
mehr geweint... nicht einmal wenn er sich wirklich zum heulen gefühlt hatte. Was zur Hölle war los mit ihm?  
Sein Atem kam in kurzen, abgehackten Stößen. Er versuchte sich einfach in den Schmerz zu ergeben.  
Er versuchte zu vergessen, dass andere Menschen nur ein paar Türen weiter waren.

Das war der Moment in dem Licht von der Seite hereinschwappte und eine leise Stimme.

“Aya..?”, der Lichtschalter wurde mit einem Klack umgelegt und grelles, unfreundliches Licht biss in  
seine Augen. Yohji roch nach Rauch und Alkohol, hatte seine Jacke noch an und hielt sich den Unterarm  
vors Gesicht.

“Oh, verdammt...”, nuschelte er, und Ran traf die Welle von Scham genauso überwältigend wie das Licht,  
in das er mühsam versuchte zu blinzeln.

“Raus-..!”, keuchte er.

“Shit, Aya-... alles okay?”, der Schlüsselbund in der Hand des anderen klirrte, und in die konzentrierte  
Willensanstrengung Rans trotz heftigem Taubheitsgefühl im Körper nicht noch weiter zusammen zu sacken,  
schlich sich ein spitzer Gedanke von Wut und Hilflosigkeit.

“Ich meine-... hey-... soll ich-... jemanden holen..? Dir irgendwas bringen oder so?”

“Raus..!”, wiederholte Aya höher und dringender, die Augen stur geradeaus gerichtet.

Yohji, der die ganze Zeit schützend den Arm vors Gesicht gepresst gehabt hatte, trat wieder nach draußen  
und schloss zögernd die Tür.  
“Okay-... aber-... ehrlich, wenn du was brauchst-... sag Bescheid, ja..?”

“Raus..!”, Rans kraftloses Flüstern hallte in seinem eigenen, schwirrenden, pochenden Kopf wieder.  
Die Selbstbeherrschung glitt wieder ins Bodenlose. Raus..? Warum war es so wichtig gewesen..?  
Alles was er spürte war das überwältigende Taubheitsgefühl, das ihn in den Erdboden saugte, ihn  
willenlos machte, seinem Stolz das Genick brach- ohnmächtig sackte sein Körper zusammen, er rutschte  
mit dem Oberkörper am Porzellanbecken hinunter, sein Bewusstsein spürte noch Kacheln und dann nichts mehr.

-

“Schuldig?”

Brad fluchte. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer war der Deutsche plötzlich in sich zusammengesackt.  
Er nahm ihn unter den Armen, versuchte ihn zu halten- er selbst war zwar kräftig, aber der bewusstlose  
Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes ordentlich schwer- schleifte ihn zu seinem Schlafzimmer, stieß mit dem  
Fuß die Tür auf und legte ihn neben dem Bett auf den Boden. Zumindest war der zottige Teppich dort  
einmal für etwas gut. Er brachte ihn in stabile Seitenlage, fühlte den Puls, der schwach und hektisch gegen seine  
Finger pochte, griff instinktiv nach dem Kopf seines Teamkollegen, ließ seine Hand kurz lasten und bewegte sie  
etwas unbeholfen von oben nach unten.  
“Schuldig.”, sprach er ihn an, “Komm schon. Bleib bei mir.”  
Kräftige Finger tätschelten die heute ungewohnt blasse, fast wachsweiße Wange. “Komm schon. Wach auf.”

Leichtes Zucken und Flattern der Augenlider bekam er zur Antwort. Der Deutsche stöhnte leise.  
“Scheiße Brad... bin ich zusammengeklappt..?”

Amüsiertes Schnauben.  
“Du hast schon vor dem Bett beschlossen, eine Pause einzulegen...”  
“Oh shit, wie peinlich...”  
“Beweg deinen Hintern... hier ist dein Bett. Glaub nicht ich trag dich rein wie die Braut zur Hochzeitsnacht.”

Über das bleiche, in dem miserablen Zustand fast fremd wirkende Gesicht Schuldigs huschte ein alt bekanntes,  
aber kraftloses Grinsen.  
“Hast du mich nicht eben wie die Braut zur Hochzeitsnacht schon über die Schwelle getragen?”  
“Halt den Mund und beweg dich.”

Schuldig drehte sich um, griff nach oben und schaffte es mit Crawfords Hilfe hinein ins Bett, was er ganz  
offensichtlich mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis nahm. Seine Miene entspannte sich etwas, sein Körper ebenfalls,  
er zog sich zitternd die Decke bis zum Kinn.

“Weißt du, ich dachte immer du wärst die Braut, Brad...”, schnaufte er grinsend.

-

 

“Halli hallo!”, Yohji hob mit schiefem Grinsen die Hand, als er früh morgens in die nach Kaffee und Toast duftende Küche  
schlenderte in der Ken, der mit seinem Frühstücksteller an der Spüle stand und seinen perfekten Hintern  
unwissentlich durch die dunkelblauen, etwas zu engen Jogginghosen sehr ansehnlich zur Geltung  
brachte, und Omi der mit seinem großen Becher voll Cappuchino und einem Heft mit Englischvokabeln am  
Tisch saß, kugelrunde Augen machten und den Mund nicht mehr zu bekamen.

“Was denn?”, verteidigte sich der Playboy und fuhr sich verlegen durch die weichen Haare am Hinterkopf,  
zupfte mit der anderen Hand an dem dünnen, fast durchsichtigen Top über den Bauchmuskeln auf die er so  
stolz war. “Sind mir auf dem Weg vom Bad hierher Tentakel gewachsen?”

“Uhm, was machst du denn schon hier..?”, fragte Omi, und leckte sich blinzelnd den Milchschaum von der  
Oberlippe, während er eine Seite in seinem Vokabelheft umblätterte.  
“Ich dachte du hast Spätschicht!”, ergänzte Ken und spülte weiter, griff dann neben sich nach einem  
am Herd hängenden Geschirrtuch. 

“Naja”, Yohji ließ sich mit lässigem Seufzen auf einem Stuhl nieder und streckte sich etwas, um ausgiebig  
zu gähnen, “Ich hab mit Aya getauscht... Ich hab schon oft seine Spätschichten bekommen und jetzt  
revanchier ich mich eben mal...”  
Die gänzlich ungläubigen Gesichter waren nicht so ganz das gewünschte Ergebnis und Yohji hob  
abwehrend die Hände, “Heh, ist das so unglaublich, dass ich auch mal jemandem entgegen komme..?  
Danke dass ihr offenbar denkt ich wäre ein komplett egozentrisches Arschloch, ehrlich, das trifft mich”,  
er fasste sich gespielt tragisch an die Brust und Omi wandte sich grinsend und kopfschüttelnd wieder  
seinen Vokabeln zu.  
“Ich dachte nur Aya mag die Frühschichten eh lieber”, meinte er schulterzuckend.

“Hey”, begann Ken von der Spüle her, der inzwischen seinen Teller mit dem Geschirrtuch schrubbte,  
“Du hast von mir auch schon eine Menge Spätschichten bekommen, davon hab ich bisher auch noch keine  
einzige wieder gesehen!”  
Yohji kratzte sich seufzend in der Frisur und beschloss dass es noch zu früh war sich mit dem Fußballer anzulegen.  
“Kenken, sei ein lieber Schatz und bring mir einen Kaffee mit wenn du grade da stehst...”

Omi grub sich konzentriert die Finger in die blonden Strähnen an der Stirn und seufzte. “Health insurance-...  
Krankenkasse, Krankheitsversicherung...”, murmelte er vor sich hin und schob die Finger der anderen Hand  
eine Zeile weiter.  
“Vokabeltest?”, erkundigte sich Yohji, dem Ken tatsächlich an der Küchenablage eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte,  
und sich damit auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu Yohjis Sitzplatz begab.  
“Was bin ich manchmal froh, dass ich das hinter mir habe”, bemerkte Ken augenrollend und schob Yohji,  
eine Hand in die Hüfte gestützt, seine Tasse hin, “Vokabeln konnte ich mir noch nie gut merken... die hören  
sich irgendwie alle so ähnlich an..!”  
Yohji winkte ab, “Das einzige was du wirklich brauchst auf Englisch ist “Hello, beauty...””, er fiel in seine  
Verführerstimme, legte den Kopf in den Nacken um sich Ken zuzuwenden, der damit beschäftigt war zu  
dem Kaffee noch einen Schlag Zucker in die Tasse zu kippen. “To my place or yours..?”  
Omi sah unter blonden Strähnen auf und grinste skeptisch. 

“Ja klar... kommst du zur Elternsprechstunde, wenn ich das meiner Lehrerin sage..?”  
“Hmmmmm... ist sie hübsch?”

“Ich kann auch noch Englisch- “How you doing?””, gab Ken zum Besten und Yohji schlang den Arm  
um seine Hüfte um ihn breit grinsend zu tätscheln, “Awwww, man muss ihn einfach lieb haben- gib Küssen  
Kenken..! Mmmh..”, er spitzte die Lippen, und Ken warf ihm das Geschirrtuch auf den Kopf, befreite mit geschicktem  
Hüftschwung seinen Hintern aus der Gefahrenzone und angelte den Fußball unter einem Stuhl hervor.  
“Depp”, bemerkte er wenig ernsthaft, griff sich sein vorbereitetes Brötchen und seine Trinkflasche von  
der Anrichte, um beides im Rucksack zu verstauen, “Also- ich gehe jetzt... Omi, du schaffst das.  
Ich denk an dich. Ciao!”, er strubbelte dem Teenager durch die Frisur, der dazu in stummem  
Schrei das Gesicht verzog und sobald die Küchentür hinter dem Fußballer zugefallen war dazu überging,  
seine Haare wieder zu ordnen.

“Oh mann-...”, jammerte der Jüngste, “ich hatte heute so einen schlimmen Tag mit meinen Haaren,  
du glaubst nicht wie viel Gel ich gebraucht habe bis sie endlich einigermaßen gut waren..!”

Yohji nahm einen Schluck von seiner Tasse und verzog das Gesicht. Zu süß. Dann zuckte er solidarisch  
mit Blick auf Omi eine Schulter. “Sieht okay aus.”  
“Echt?”  
“Wann hast du den Test?”  
“Dritte Stunde...”, der Jüngere sah auf die Uhr, “Oh mann, ich muss gehen, ich komm zu spät... bis dann!”

Yohji streckte den Arm aus um ihm die Hand entgegen zu halten und Omi schlug ein.  
“Gib dein Bestes”, meinte der Ältere freundlich, und Omi atmete durch.  
“Ja. Danke! Bye Yohji!”

Ein knappes Hinterherwinken und auch der Zweite war fort. Die Küche war wieder still. Plötzlich kam dem  
müde auf seinen Stuhl gesackten Playboy das Ticken der Küchenuhr bemerkenswert laut vor.  
Er nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und stand auf um ein wenig davon in die Spüle zu kippen und  
frischen Kaffee nachzugießen.

Er nahm gern einen Löffel Zucker, aber einen und nicht sechs... An die Spüle gelehnt versuchte er noch  
einen Schluck und schloss genießend die Augen.  
Ahh...

Viel besser.

Sein Körper protestierte gegen die frühe Stunde, er hatte so gut wie nicht geschlafen. Aber was konnte  
er schon machen. Einen Kaffee oder zwei ins System, und die Maschine lief wieder. Morgen hatte er frei.  
Dann würde er heute Abend eben nicht wie geplant auf diese Party sondern früh ins Bett.  
Der Gedanke gefiel ihm fast ebenso wenig wie der, früh wieder -aus- dem Bett zu kommen.

Er seufzte, leerte seinen Kaffee, ging erst einmal in den Hinterhof eine rauchen und dann in den Laden.  
Hmm, der Boden ging schon noch. Einmal bisschen wischen und fertig.  
Und die Blümchen hier ließen schon die Köpfe hängen? Doppelte Menge Blümchenfrisch ins neue  
Wasser und die Stängel ein Stück abgeschnitten, dann hielten die noch gut einen Tag.

An Wochentagen reichte manchmal eine Arbeitskraft, um die Frühschicht zu machen. Der Fangirlansturm  
kam Nachmittags, weil die Mädels morgens in der Schule saßen, die meisten anderen Leute waren arbeiten...  
wer morgens kaufen kam, waren meist ältere Menschen oder Mütter und Hausfrauen... Omi hatte Recht gehabt.  
Aya liebte die ruhigen Morgenschichten. Aber Aya war, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ganz  
eindeutig nicht fähig gewesen, auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen und Kunden zu empfangen...

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Yohji daran, die Schnittblumen aus den Kühlschränken zu holen, zumindest  
die Mitte des Fußbodens etwas zu wischen, welke Blätter und Papierchen wegzusammeln und die Töpfe  
halbwegs ordentlich hinzustellen, dann kramte er den Schlüssel zur Jalousie heraus und schob das quietschende,  
schwere Ding nach oben, um den Laden zu öffnen.

-

Nagi stocherte mit seinen rot lackierten Stäbchen im Reis. “Wie geht es Schuldig?”, fragte er mit leiser  
Stimme, lugte mit dunkelblauen Augen unter den langen schwarzen Wimpern hervor in Richtung seines  
Anführers, der mit schlichtem weißen Hemd und bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelten Ärmeln dabei war,  
gleichzeitig Tee aufzusetzen und dem Ferrari-rot glänzenden Monstrum von Kaffeemaschine einen  
Espresso abzuringen.

Als nicht augenblicklich eine Antwort kam, fuhr der schmale Jüngere nach einem Schluck grünen Tees fort:  
“Ich hab ihn spucken gehört letzte Nacht”  
“Mh”, meinte Brad wenig aufschlussreich, und die Kaffeemaschine gab unter giftigem Zischen und  
Fauchen mehrere Dampfschwaden von sich.  
“Konntest du wieder einschlafen?”

“Erst nicht, es war so eklig...”, Nagi spähte auf den Platz neben ihm, um die Ecke des Tisches, an dem  
Farfarello saß, und legte ihm mit spitzen Fingern seinen gegrillten Fisch mit auf den Teller, was der Ire  
ohne große Reaktion zur Kenntnis nahm, während er weiter mit Essen beschäftigt war.  
“Aber als es dann wieder ruhig war, schon...”

Brad warf einen kritischen Blick auf das schwarze Gebräu, das er in einer winzigen Tasse erkämpft hatte,  
und rührte einen Löffel Zucker hinein, ehe er sich damit an die dritte Seite des Tisches neben Nagi und  
gegenüber von Farf setzte und daran nippte. Doch... Espresso... und gar nicht schlecht.  
Er war nicht unzufrieden.

“Gut.”, meinte er um die Geschichte abzuhaken und sah sich auf dem Tisch nach der Zeitung um.  
“Farfarello, kann ich den Wirtschaftsteil haben?”, seufzte er unwillig.  
“Ich bin noch nicht fertig damit..!”, protestierte der Ire mit seiner eigentümlichen Stimme und bewegte  
die langen Finger, so dass die Zeitung raschelte, während er sich mit der anderen Hand dahinter offenbar  
sein Rührei mit Toast und die Cereals in sich hineinstopfte.

Brad begnügte sich grummelnd mit den neuesten Ereignissen im Überblick, während Nagi sich den  
Kulturteil unter den Nagel gerissen hatte.  
“Was hat er denn?”, setzte Nagi unbeirrt das zuvor angefangene Gespräch fort, “Ist es ansteckend?”

“Ich weiß nicht”, Brad schob seinen Teller mit Pancakes vor sich und sah sich um, “Nagi, den Maplesirup...”  
Eine Flasche mit dunkelbrauner Flüssigkeit im Innern hob sich schwebend von ihrem Platz neben der Spüle,  
schwang gaukelnd durch die Luft zum Esstisch, und wurde von einer großen Hand aus der Luft gepflückt.

“Danke.”

“Kann ich auch einen Pfannkuchen haben?”, fragte der Jüngste mit neugierigem Blick auf den Teller  
seines Leaders, auf dem unschuldige Teigwaren soeben gnadenlos in einem Strom klebriger Flüssigkeit  
ertränkt wurden.

Brad warf einen skeptischen Blick auf seine Schüssel.  
“Iss deinen Reis.”, meinte er.

“Kann ich auch einen Pfannkuchen haben..?”, echote Farfarello und die Zeitung senkte sich um ein  
goldenes Auge frei zu geben, das fasziniert auf die klebrigen, runden Teilchen gerichtet war.

Brad sah wenig begeistert von einem seiner Tischgenossen zum anderen. Eine Verschwörung?  
“Einen halben für den Wirtschaftsteil.”, bestimmte er dann.  
“Gekauft”, erwiderte Farfarello grinsend.  
“Farf, du hast meinen Fisch bekommen, krieg ich die Hälfte von deiner Hälfte?”

Brad Crawford, zweieinhalb Pfannkuchen, einen Espresso und die Lektüre des Wirtschaftsteils später,  
ging nach dem Tee sehen, den er aufgesetzt hatte.

“Glaubst du nicht, dass der inzwischen völlig verkocht ist?”, warf Nagi skeptisch ein, “Er kann von meinem  
Tee abhaben, wenn du willst..?”  
“Ich koche hier Magentee. Keinen grünen Tee...”, Brad rührte mit skeptischem Blick in der schwarzbraunen  
Brühe, als Nagi an seine Seite trat und ebenfalls einen Blick darauf warf.  
“Hast du das von der chinesischen Apotheke an der Ecke?”, fragte der Jüngere, misstrauisch schnuppernd.  
“Ja, warum?”  
“Ich denke es wird eine Menge Honig brauchen um Schuldig dazu zu bringen DAS Zeug zu trinken.”  
Crawford warf Nagi einen leicht beleidigten Blick zu.  
“Hauptsache es hilft, oder nicht?”  
“Es wird nicht helfen wenn er es nicht schluckt...”  
Crawford goß das Gebräu mit finsterer Miene durch ein Sieb in eine Tasse.

-

Yohji stand, die Haare im praktischen Pferdeschwanz, rauchend an der Ecke des Konekos und warf einen  
Blick die Straße hinunter. Friedliche Morgenstimmung... so friedlich wie sie in der Großstadt nach Arbeitsanfang  
nun einmal sein konnte. Eigentlich war das Wetter gar nicht schlecht. Nicht gerade warm aber trocken.  
Ken würde den ganzen Morgen weg sein. Trainieren. Und Omi... der hatte seine Schule und seinen Vokabeltest.

Er selbst... hmm... schlief gewöhnlich noch um die Uhrzeit. Er schnippte etwas Asche zur Seite und  
überlegte was Aya wohl die ganze Zeit machte wenn er Frühschicht hatte.  
Es gab nicht immer irgendwelche Sträuße oder Gestecke zu binden... übte er Ikebana? Yohji zog zu dem  
Gedanken eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Putzte er den Laden..? Und wenn er fertig war fing er wieder von vorn an..? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm...  
Brachte er einen von seinen tragischen Liebesromanen herunter, die er hinter dem Einband von großen  
Klassikern versteckte, im Glauben ein Detektiv bekam so einen jämmerlichen Trick nicht bald heraus..?  
Yohji grinste dazu und blies eine Wolke Rauch in die Morgenluft.

Aah, Aya und seine Bücher... a propos Aya.  
Er rauchte die Zigarette schnell zu Ende, schnippte sie in den Rinnstein und ging zurück in den Laden.  
Vielleicht- nur vielleicht- sollte mal jemand nach ihm sehen.

Gestern Nacht hatte er es nicht mehr allein ins Bett geschafft. Als er aufgrund eines irgendwie schlechten  
Gefühls noch einmal nachsehen gekommen war, nachdem er selbst das Bad im unteren Stock benutzt hatte,  
war der große selbsternannte Anführer halb bewusstlos neben der Kloschüssel gelegen... Wahnsinniger Freak...  
Yohji schob die Narzissen in ihrem Kübel wieder ein wenig nach vorn, stuppste mit zwei Fingern die zarten  
Blüten zurecht, legte den Kopf schief und seine Gedanken strudelten wieder zurück zu dem Rotschopf.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte man nur so unglaublich verbockt und dickköpfig sein..? Gut, ansatzweise  
konnte er die Sache mit Schwertkämpfern und ihrer Ehre ja verstehen, aber Aya war kein verdammter Samurai  
und er war sich einigermaßen sicher, dass selbst ein Samurai bei einer dermaßen krassen Magenverstimmung  
einen Tag Auszeit genommen hätte, anstatt stattdessen lieber Seppuku begehen zu wollen... was genau war  
das große Problem daran..? Er war sich jedenfalls verdammt sicher, dass er selbst mit -so- einer Kotzeritis  
weder zur Frühschicht, noch zur Spätschicht erschienen wäre, sondern besser noch den ganzen Rest der  
Woche frei genommen hätte.

Immerhin-... nun ja!  
Man konnte doch nicht das Risiko eingehen, seine Kollegen anzustecken!  
Was eine ziemliche Katastrophe wäre, bei ihnen.  
Auf jedem Stockwerk war nur ein Badezimmer.

Er sammelte sich einen Zettel und einen Edding aus der Schublade hinter der Kasse, zog den Deckel  
des Stiftes mit den Zähnen ab und malte ein “Bin gleich zurück”- Schild- mit einem Blümchen, wobei er sich  
besonders viel Mühe gab- und klebte das Ergebnis mit Tesafilm, der immer auf der Theke stand, an die vordere Glastür.

Dann schloss er den Laden ab und ging nach oben in die Küche.  
Er fragte sich ob Aya inzwischen auf gewesen war um sich einen Tee zu kochen. Wenn ja, war alles okay.  
Er würde nur kurz nach ihm sehen und wieder verschwinden. Wenn nein...  
dann... sollte er vielleicht besser etwas unternehmen, bevor der Rotschopf dehydriert und zur Trockenmumie  
verschrumpelt war...

Er zog vor der Schwelle die grünen Ladenclogs aus und fand die Küche genauso vor wie er sie verlassen hatte.  
Sich im Türrahmen abstoßend, sprang er die Treppe, zwei Stufen auf einmal, mit federnden Schritten hinauf,  
wurde oben langsamer und blieb vor Ayas Zimmertür stehen.

Misstrauisch streckte er den Kopf nach vorn und lauschte. Kotzgeräusche..? Sterbendes Röcheln..? Nein... völlige Stille.  
Ob er schlief?

Die zum Klopfen erhobene Hand blieb in der Luft hängen.  
Es wäre schlecht ihn zu wecken wenn er schlief, richtig? Schlaf war gut wenn es einem schlecht ging.  
Und so wie er sich offenbar letzte Nach verausgabt hatte, war Schlaf sicher auch bitter nötig gewesen...  
andererseits- logischerweise hatte er viel Flüssigkeit verloren. Wenn er das nicht wieder auffüllte, würde  
Schlaf allein auf die Dauer nicht viel nützen...

Sachte klopfte er.

Keine Antwort.

Noch einmal.

Keine Antwort.

Er drückte vorsichtig die Klinke und lehnte sich gegen die-... Moment! Abgeschlossen?!

“Aya? Mach die Tür auf!”  
Zur Hölle mit Rücksicht, er würde ein ernstes Wort mit dem anderen Mann reden müssen, auch wenn ihm  
bei dem Gedanken nicht wirklich wohl war. Er hämmerte jetzt mit dem Handballen gegen die Tür.  
“Aya! Mach sofort die Tür auf. Du kannst dich doch in dem Zustand nicht einschließen, du Idiot! Jag mir nicht  
so einen Schreck ein!”

Keine Antwort.

“AYA!”, Yohji trat mit dem Fuß und einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut gegen die Tür und spürte heißen  
Schmerz in seinem Zeh pluckern. “Verd-... Aya! Ich hab genug von deinem tussigen Getue, was glaubst du  
wer du bist! Oh ja, weißt du was? Schließ dich nur ein, ich sag dir eins-... ich hab hier eine Tür weiter meinen  
Dietrich und ich werde ihn benutzen. Der ist verdammt gut, und diese Schrotttür werde ich damit auch noch  
aufkriegen! Wenn das nicht hilft nehm ich ein paar von Omis Sprengkörpern und jag dir deine verfluchte Privatsphäre  
in die Luft, hast du gehört!”, schimpfend und fluchend hinkte er in sein Zimmer, griff sein Handwerkszeug aus dem  
Fach im Schrank, stapfte zurück und kaum dass er das Schlüsselloch damit bearbeiten wollte, wich dieses vor ihm weg.  
Er hob den Blick und vor ihm stand ein Aya, der mehr tot aussah als lebendig, und ihn mit stumpfen Haaren,  
fiebrigen kleinen Augen und kalkweißem Gesicht anblinzelte.

“Warum schreist du so..?”, flüsterte der Kranke und fuhr sich mit einer ebenso weißen, leicht zitternden  
Hand durchs Gesicht, “Ich hab geschlafen...”

Yohji fühlte sich plötzlich sehr fehl am Platz und sein Aufbrausen tat ihm bei dem zerstörten Anblick  
schon fast wieder leid... “Naja, warum... sagst du denn auch nichts wenn ich rufe..?”, wollte er ratlos und etwas  
vorwurfsvoll wissen und strich sich verlegen eine Strähne seiner Haare zurück hinters Ohr.

Aya blinzelte schwer, seine Frisur war leicht chaotisch, das blaue Schlafshirt wölbte sich über den Schultern  
und baumelte um den schmalen Bauch. “Das hab ich”, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, “Ich kann nicht so laut sprechen...”

“Oh...” Yohji fühlte sich sehr dämlich und ließ beschämt den Dietrich sinken.  
“Sorry.”

“Schon okay.”  
Aya drehte sich um und wankte zurück Richtung Bett. Yohji blieb im Türrahmen stehen.  
“Warum zum Henker schließt du die Tür ab?”  
“Ich wollte nicht dass jemand reinplatzt wenn ich schlafe.”

“Tzz...”, Yohji stützte den Kopf in die Hand und schüttelte ihn über sich selbst, “Ehrlich... mann... das tut mir leid...”

“Schon okay.”  
Aya ließ sich zurück ins Bett sacken, und es war offensichtlich dass er sich nicht hätte viel länger auf den Beinen halten können.  
“Würdest du mich wieder allein lassen? Ich... versuche mich auszuruhen, dass ich heute Nachmittag wieder aufstehen kann.”

Yohji blinzelte zu ihm herunter, ließ den Türrahmen los und kam ein paar zögernde Schritte auf Ayas Bett zu.  
Derjenige der darin lag, starrte ihn abweisend an.  
“Habe ich dich nicht eben gebeten mich allein zu lassen..?”, flüsterte er.

“Aya.”, meinte Yohji ernsthaft, “Meinst du wirklich-...”  
Er brach ab. Und versuchte es dann gleich nochmal:

“Du kannst heute Nachmittag nicht arbeiten. Du hast Fieber! Du kannst kaum stehen!”

“Ich habe kein Fieber...”, bemerkte Aya mit bösartigem Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn es längst nicht so  
eindrucksvoll geriet wie sonst, “Und ja, das ist der Grund aus dem ich mich ausruhe-... DU bist derjenige der stört!”

“Nein, Aya.”, Yohji hob beschwichtigend die Hände und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der Bettseite nieder,  
“Sieh dich an, du siehst aus wie tot-...”

Ein Hauch von Unruhe schlich sich bei den Worten in die dunklen, violetten Augen des jüngeren Mannes,  
und Yohji bemühte sich ein wenig zu vermitteln: “Aya...”, fuhr er sanfter fort, “es geht dir hundeelend,  
das kann ich sehen..! Ich-... okay, ich helfe dir so gut ich kann, aber bitte, wir müssen es zumindest Omi sagen  
wenn er wieder kommt-... er kennt sich da viel besser aus als ich-... oder Ken! Er kommt einem nicht so vor, aber  
er ist ein lieber Krankenpfleger, ehrlich, ein bisschen aufdringlich manchmal, aber hey- du kannst ihm wirklich  
vertrauen, er wird dich wieder hinkriegen... du ruhst dich aus und tust einfach was er sagt, und voilá-  
in Nullkommanichts bist du wieder fit. Was sagst du?”

“Ich brauche keine Hilfe...”, ächzte Aya mit geschlossenen Augen, “Und ich brauche ganz sicher keinen  
Krankenpfleger. Nur Schlaf. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe...”

“Hör auf so stur zu sein! Aya!”, Yohji zog mit zunehmender Ungeduld die Augenbrauen zusammen,  
“Ich hol dir ein Thermometer- du WIRST Fieber messen.”

“Ich habe kein Fieber..!”

“Aya! Du WIRST!”, Yohji stieß einen besorgten und entschlossenen Zeigefinger in Richtung von Ayas Nase,  
aber der Angesprochene würdigte ihn keines Blickes.  
“Und du-... du musst etwas trinken! Du hast nicht mal Tee!”  
“Ich hab etwas Wasser getrunken vorhin im Bad...”, ächzte Aya.

“Aber... Wasser ist nicht so gut..! Das tut deinem Magen nicht gut, verstehst du..!”  
Die violetten Augen öffneten sich wieder etwas.  
“Sag bloß. Das hab ich auch festgestellt. Ich kann nichts trinken im Moment... also lass mich in Ruhe.”,  
knurrte der Rotschopf, konnte allerdings den Blick und die Anspannung nicht lange halten und sein Kopf  
sackte erschöpft zurück aufs Kissen.

Yohji erhob sich.

“Ich hol dir ein Thermometer.”, bestimmte er.  
“Mister “Ich-bin-überhaupt-nicht-krank”! Und einen Tee. Und Tabletten. Du wirst Fieber messen,  
du wirst Medizin nehmen, und du wirst Tee trinken, denn das tut man wenn man krank ist, und du BIST!!  
krank! UND- wenn du mir noch einmal in irgendwas wiedersprichst, erzähl ich Ken und Omi dass du nicht  
meine Spätschicht übernimmst, sondern überhaupt keine Schicht, und dass ich deshalb mit dir getauscht habe,  
weil du schon seit vier Uhr früh nichts anderes tust als zu reihern und umzufallen! Ich sollte es ihnen sowieso  
sagen! Das wäre das einzig Richtige!”

Mit diesen Worten rauschte Yohji davon, schlug die Tür zu, den Blumenladen und seine Schicht im Moment  
vollkommen vergessend. Aya zuckte unter dem schmerzhaft lauten Geräusch zusammen, grub den Kopf in  
die Kissen und fühlte tiefe Verzweiflung. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht-... er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr-...  
er hatte Angst vor sich selbst und davor was mit ihm passierte, und er fühlte sich definitiv nicht fähig,  
es auch noch mit anderen Menschen aufzunehmen...

Yohjis laute Worte klingelten in seinen Ohren und pochten schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf, und er wünschte  
sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass der Andere nicht zurückkommen und seine Worte nicht wahr machen würde,  
sondern unterwegs lieber noch eine Rauchen ging und die Sache darüber vergaß.

Aya wollte niemanden bei sich haben wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand beim Leiden  
zusah. Dass ihn jemand in diesem Zustand entdeckte. Er fühlte sich noch so viel schlechter und erbärmlicher,  
wenn jemand daneben saß... er wollte allein sein! Völlig allein! Warum konnte das niemand verstehen?

-

Das Thermometer piepste und Crawford inspizierte die Ziffern. “Neununddreißig eins... tjaa, du bleibst wohl besser im Bett.”,  
er klopfte etwas auf die Decke unter der sich Schuldigs Brust befand, und Schuldig ließ seinen Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen  
und seufzte. “Hey, Brad...”, krächzte er, “Mein Kopf tut weh, kann ich wenigstens fern sehen..?”  
“Nein. Du kannst erst etwas schlafen und deinen Tee zu trinken und dann kannst du von mir aus später fernsehen...”  
“Wie lange ist “etwas”?”, wollte Schuldig wenig begeistert und mit heiserer Stimme wissen, und fuhr sich mit der Hand  
über die Augen.  
“Ein paar Stunden.”  
“Ich kann nicht schlafen, mein Kopf dreht sich, wenn der Fernseher läuft hab ich was zur Ablenkung und..!”  
“Fein.”, stimmte Crawford mit unbewegter Miene zu, “Du kannst meinetwegen auch sofort fernsehen-  
Wenn du vorher das hier trinkst.”

Er stellte eine Tasse mit sehr dunklem, merkwürdig riechendem Inhalt auf den Nachttisch.  
Schuldig äugte misstrauisch darauf.

“Was ist das?”  
“Medizin.”  
“Hast du versucht Erdöl selbst zu machen?”  
“So in der Art.”

Schuldig richtete sich mühsam ein wenig auf, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen und angelte nach der Tasse.  
Er hielt sein Riechorgan über den Tassenrand und schnupperte. Er spitzte die Lippen, streckte die Zunge  
nach vorn und tauchte die Spitze ein winziges Bisschen in die Oberfläche.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich augenblicklich in Grausen, er schüttelte sich so heftig, dass ohne Crawfords  
rechtzeitiges Eingreifen der Inhalt der Tasse auf dem Bett gelandet wäre, und ein angeekelter, entsetzter Laut  
entrang sich seiner Kehle. “Gah! Was ist DAS? Willst du mich vergiften? Das schmeckt wie-... Baah! Ich hätte  
nie geglaubt dass es etwas gibt das SO grauenvoll schmeckt! Vergiss es Brad, ich bin eher verdurstet als dass  
ich DAS Zeug trinke..! Niemals. Niemals!!”

“Reiß dich zusammen”, grollte der Schwarz- Anführer mit ungeduldig gekrümmter Augenbraue, “Hör auf so  
herumzuheulen, das ist ja peinlich. So schlimm kann es überhaupt nicht sein. Ich hab schon drei Löffel Honig  
reingerührt. Siehst du, ich trinke es auch.”

Ohne zu Zögern setzte er die Tasse an und nahm ungerührt einen Schluck.  
Schuldig sah ihm wie gebannt ins Gesicht

Momente später löste Nagi ihm Wohnzimmer seine Augen von dem Videospiel mit Farf, weil er schnelle,  
schwere Schritte zum Waschbecken in der Küche direkt daneben hörte. Als er aufblickte und halb über das  
Sofa geklettert war um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben, sah er zum Rauschen des Wasserhahns den Rücken  
eines tief übers Waschbecken gebeugten Brad Crawfords, der hustend und spuckend versuchte, sich mit viel  
Wasser den Mund auszuwaschen.

“Ich habs dir gesagt, Brad”, tönte es aus Schuldigs Zimmer und der Amerikaner murmelte einen Fluch.

“Scheint als hätten diese Chinesen immer noch einen Hass auf Amerika...”, knurrte er mit misstrauischem Blick  
auf den Rest der Packung Gesundheitstee und ließ ihn schnell im Restmüll verschwinden. 

“Nagi, lauf runter in den 24/7 und hol Cola, Salzstangen und Ananassaft.”  
“Gleich”, kam die knappe Antwort. Der Jüngste war schon wieder vor der einigermaßen ausladenden Flimmerkiste  
im Wohnzimmer von Schwarzens momentanem Domizil verschwunden und bearbeitete den Controler.

“Nicht gleich, jetzt!”, befahl Crawford ungeduldig und fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund mehr im Elternklischee  
als je zuvor... Mist. Er hasste Kinder!

“Wir sind grade mitten in einem Turnier-... ach mann, okay...”

Crawford warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Bildschirm und sah wie einer der muskelbepackten Männer  
dort in manisches Triumphgelächter ausbrach, während Farfarello vor dem Fernseher Nagi dämonisch angrinste.

“Das gilt nicht, du hast nur gewonnen weil ich abgelenkt war.”, bestimmte der Jüngste, nahm den Geldschein  
entgegen, den Crawford ihm vor die Nase hielt und strich sich den Pony aus der Stirn während er hocherhobenen  
Hauptes Richtung Flur marschierte um sich Schuhe anzuziehen.  
Farfarellos Miene verdüsterte sich und er zog eine finstere Grimasse hinter dem Rücken des Kleineren.

Brad warf seinem narbenverzierten Gesicht und dem imposanten Körper einen skeptischen Blick zu. Dann  
ließ er sich schwer auf dem Sofa nieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um sich mit der Hand die verspannten  
Schultern etwas zu reiben.

Farfarellos goldenes Auge beobachtete ihn neugierig.  
“Willst du nicht weiterspielen, Farfarello..?”, knurrte Crawford müde ohne ihn anzusehen.

“Du bist angespannt...”

“Das kommt mitunter vor, ja.”

“Soll ich dir helfen..?”

Crawford hob die Augenlider etwas skeptisch und blinzelte durch die Brillengläser zu dem goldenen Auge  
hinunter, und dem vielfach gepiercten hauseigenen Iren, der ihn damit wie gebannt anstarrte.  
“Wie genau soll das gehen?”, fragte er misstrauisch.

Farfarello zauberte eine Nadel aus dem Mund und grinste.  
“Akkupunktur”

Brad setzte sich aufrechter und knurrte mürrisch etwas von “nicht nötig”.

“Braaa~aaad...”, kam der gedämpfte Ruf aus Schuldigs Zimmer.  
“Was?”, rief Crawford zurück.  
“Ich bin immer noch nicht gesund!”

Crawford senkte den Kopf und widerstand dem Drang sich eine Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen.  
Stattdessen massierte er sich die Nasenwurzel.  
Er hoffte dass Nagi bald zurück war.

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, Ken und Omi davon zu überzeugen, dass er an diesem Tag so unglaubliche  
Lust auf Arbeit hatte, dass er die Mittagsschicht gleich auch noch übernahm. Besonders Omi war sehr  
misstrauisch geworden und hatte angemerkt, dass er Aya den ganzen Tag noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Yohji hatte alle Fantasie die er hatte aufwenden müssen, um eine Ausrede zu erfinden-... Aya war also  
schon morgens zu seiner Schwester aufgebrochen, hatte sich nachdem die beiden Anderen schon weg gewesen  
waren von Yohji verabschiedet und hatte dann in der Stadt überraschend einen alten Bekannten wieder getroffen,  
der ihn auf einen Tee und um der alten Zeiten willen für den Nachmittag eingeladen hatte. Deswegen hatte Aya im Laden  
angerufen und Yohji unter vielen Entschuldigungen Bescheid gesagt, und gefragt ob er nicht etwas tun könnte,  
weil es furchtbar unhöflich gewesen wäre die Einladung des Bekannten auszuschlagen... er war nämlich mittlerweile  
im Ausland tätig und nur noch heute in der Stadt-...

Und er, Yohji, hatte in seiner unglaublichen Herzensgüte zugesagt, weil er ja Morgen eh einen freien Tag hatte,  
und Aya ihm versprochen hatte dafür in der nächsten Woche zwei seiner Schichten zu übernehmen...

Yohji war immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass ihr Jüngster ihm die Geschichte abgenommen hatte,  
aber die Tür zu Ayas Zimmer war zu und blieb zu.  
Und niemand wagte, sie einfach zu öffnen.

Also kam und ging der Nachmittag und die Nachmittagsschicht, und gegen Abend war Yohji reichlich erledigt.  
Er war übernächtigt, er hatte den geschlagenen Tag über im Laden gestanden und Blumen verkauft, die Hälfte  
davon zwar mit Ken, aber weil Omi Mittagsschule und Nachhilfe hatte, hatte es gar keine andere Möglichkeit  
gegeben als die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und durchzuhalten.

Beim fünften Kaffee an diesem Tag fragte er sich, wofür in aller Welt er das tat. Er wusste, dass es falsch war.  
Er tat es für Ayas Angst. Weil er wider Erwarten ein bisschen Mitgefühl hatte..?  
Weil er sich schuldig fühlte, ihn erwischt zu haben?

Bullshit! Die Wahrheit war- er wusste es nicht! Er war durch einen dummen Zufall in die Sache hineingeraten  
und kam nun einfach nicht so leicht wieder heraus.

Yohji rollte über sich selbst genervt die Augen und hoffte nur, dass diese Krankheitsgeschichte schnell  
vorbei war. Es würde auffliegen und er würde es nicht mehr länger vor den anderen geheim halten können.  
Und es war auch falsch und dumm, in jeder nur erdenklichen Weise.  
Innerlich verfluchte er den rothaarigen Dickschädel, machte sich gleichzeitig Sorgen und ging in einer stillen  
Minute, als Ken später abends einen Zombiefilm im Fernsehen sah und Omi sich in sein Zimmer verzogen hatte  
um Hausaufgaben zu machen, hinauf, um zu sehen ob ihr heimlicher Patient überhaupt noch lebte.

Er klopfte nur kurz an und schob sich dann ins Zimmer. Immerhin hatte er ihn davon anhalten können die Tür  
wieder abzuschließen. Aya schien zu schlafen, der Kopf mit den blutroten Haaren lag im Halbdunkel   
auf den Kissen.  
Yohji stand unschlüssig da. Irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, den Anderen in der Situation zu sehen.  
Er hätte die Sache gern an jemanden abgegeben, der mehr ein Händchen dafür hatte als er selbst... Ken hatte Zeit..!

Vorsichtig trat er näher. Bemüht, leise zu sein und Dornröschen nicht zu wecken. Oh ja, Dornröschen war ganz  
besonders dornig gewesen, heute... wer auch immer sich die Mühe machen wollte wirklich zu ihm durchzudringen,  
musste sich durch ein Gestrüpp von Spitzen und Bissigkeit kämpfen.

Mit verlegenem Blick schob er eine Hand in die Hosentasche und strich sich mit der anderen ein paar weiche  
Strähnen hinters Ohr. Besonders viel Tee schien er ja nicht getrunken zu haben... die Kanne war noch halb voll.  
Noch ein Schritt näher. Leise...

Ayas Oberkörper in dem zerknitterten, blauen Schlafshirt war halb aufgedeckt, sein Arm lag auf der Bettdecke.  
Yohji konnte sehen wie sich der Brustkorb still hob und senkte beim Atmen.  
Er lächelte etwas. So fürchterlich schmale, lange Finger, so schmale Handgelenke...  
Der Oberkörper war eindeutig männlich...

Ayas Kopf lag auf der Seite, rote Haare klebten im verschwitzten Gesicht, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet,  
er sah nicht gut aus, leidend, und...  
Yohji wollte sich trotz seines Ärgers den ganzen Tag, trotz des Frusts der sich angestaut hatte und seiner  
Wut auf den roten Dickschädel gern auf den Bettrand setzen, er spürte den Impuls ihm die zerzausten Haare  
hinter die Ohren zu streicheln und ihm die Stirn zu kühlen. Damit er ein bisschen ruhiger wurde.  
Seine Angst zu beruhigen, wenn er aufwachte. Er wünschte er hätte das gekonnt.

Er wollte es gern. Die Angst war dumm, es gab keinen Grund dafür. Hier waren zwei gute Freunde die ihn  
sicher gern gehätschelt und getätschelt hätten, wenn er ein bisschen offener gewesen wäre. Offensichtlich  
konnte er nicht. Irgendwie tat er ihm leid.

Und irgendwie konnte Yohji ihn ja doch verstehen.  
Er selbst hatte von Kritiker kostenlose Sitzungen bei einem Psychiater angeboten bekommen.  
Zehn Stück. Bei Bedarf auch mehr.  
Er hatte bis heute nie vorgehabt hinzugehen, und warum? Weil er ein Feigling war und Angst hatte.  
Er war der Meinung, sein Innenleben war seine Sache und ging niemand anderen etwas an.

Bei Aya war es genau so. Mit dem Unterschied, dass man dessen Probleme im Moment deutlich sehen konnte...

Aufatmend ließ er sich schließlich doch auf dem Bettrand nieder, sehr vorsichtig, sah einem ungewohnt wehrlosen  
Abyssinian beim Schlafen zu.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Finger aus, berührte die sonst so stolzen, glühenden, heute so kaputten, glanzlosen  
roten Haare. Er bog die Fingerspitzen und zog dem schlafenden Aya ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht,  
strich sie ihm vorsichtig hinters Ohr.

Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Nachttisch und die Schüssel mit Wasser, die er heute morgen gebracht hatte.  
Komisch, der Waschlappen war nirgends zu sehen... vielleicht neben dem-... sein Blick fiel auf den Inhalt des  
Eimers aus dem Blumenladen, den er heute morgen hochgestellt hatte und ein eisiger Schrecken traf ihn.  
Er verglich die Flüssigkeit mit der kärglichen Menge an Tee, die aus der Kanne verschwunden war, und sein  
Herz setzte zwei Schläge aus.  
Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen in die Haare-.. fuck.

“Aya.”, er rüttelte ihn sanft aber dringender an der Schulter, “Aya... wach auf. Aya..?”  
Er bemerkte erst jetzt die trockenen, aufgesprungenen Lippen. Fuck! “Aya!”  
Der Atem des anderen war zu flach-... warum wachte er nicht auf? “Aya, komm schon!”

Der Kopf rollte herum, die Lieder öffneten sich, nur um rollende Augen kurz freizugeben und sich wieder zu schließen.  
Ein leises Stöhnen löste sich aus der Kehle des Kranken, er schien kurz beinahe etwas wahrzunehmen,  
aber sofort wieder abzugleiten in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Yohji sprang vom Bett auf.

Er sah sich panisch um.

Was zur Hölle sollte er tun? Krankenwagen. Nein-... zuerst Omi. Omi und Ken.

Aya gab einen schwachen Laut von sich, und Yohji war sofort voller Aufmerksamkeit, beugte sich etwas  
zu ihm herunter, wagte kaum mehr in anzufassen.  
Der Rothaarige blinzelte etwas unkoordiniert, und Erleichterung floss durch seinen Aufpasser hindurch-... er war okay, richtig..?  
Er war-...

“Aya...”, wiederholte der einsam aufs Bett hingestreckte Mann flehend, trockene Lippen formten das Wort,  
seine Finger krümmten sich ins Nichts wie um etwas zu greifen. “Aya..!”

Yohji riss sich fast ein Dutzend Haare aus vor Panik und verfluchte seine Dummheit.

Er floh aus dem Zimmer, trampelte die Treppe hinunter, riss Omis Zimmertür auf ohne zu klopfen, der Jüngere  
zuckte zusammen und klickte mit verdattertem Blick in seinem Computer etwas weg, “Omi!”, heulte Yohji und rang die Hände,  
“Ich hab fürchterlichen Mist gebaut-... ich-... scheiße..! Du musst schnell kommen, ich hab euch angelogen, es tut mir leid,  
es, Aya- er-...”  
“Yohji!”, Omi hob die Hände und sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst.

“Tief durchatmen! Was ist mit Aya?”

“Er-... krank-... ich weiß nicht-... phantasiert...”

Omi verließ seinen Bürostuhl der eine halbe Drehung ohne ihn machte und kam aus dem Zimmer.  
“Schlimm? Brauchen wir einen Notarzt?”  
“Ich weiß nicht, er hat nichts getrunken, er hat diese furchtbare Bauchgrippe, er hat mich angefleht niemandem  
etwas zu sagen, fuck! Omi, es tut mir so leid, ich bin so ein Idiot..!”

“Was ist denn los?”, Ken, der den Radau mitbekommen hatte, stand unten an der Treppe und legte den Kopf schief.  
Omi zuckte im Vorbeigehen die Schultern, “Aya ist krank oder so...”  
“Ist er schon zurück von seinem Bekannten?”  
“Er war nicht bei seinem Bekannten, er war hier.”, Omi stieg - immerhin ohne ein sichtbares Zeichen von Ärger  
oder Enttäuschung - die Treppen hinauf, schien es zu Yohjis gänzlichem Unverständnis nicht für nötig zu halten  
Hals über Kopf zu rennen, trat in Ayas Zimmer und ging zum Bett. Er fühlte behutsam die Stirn des scheinbar wieder Schlafenden  
und meinte: “Er hat Fieber... ziemlich hoch wahrscheinlich...”  
“Er hat nach seiner Schwester gerufen..!”, jammerte Yohji außer sich.  
“Wahrscheinlich nur ein Albtraum...”, meinte Omi grübelnd.

“Aya ist krank?”, Ken stand im Türrahmen und warf einen Blick auf den schlaffen Körper ihres Schwertkämpfers im Bett,  
zog beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hoch, “Oh wow, also haben doch nicht alle Bazillen Angst vor ihm..?”

“Es tut mir so leid, Ken!”, beteuerte Yohji völlig zerknirscht, “Er hat gesagt ich soll niemandem etwas sagen,  
er hatte solche Angst, dass ihr das mitbekommt..! Ich wollte euch nicht anlügen..! Er war so verbohrt wegen Ehre und Scheiß  
und-... gah! ”  
Ken blinzelte beeindruckt. “Uhm, na also ich hätte ihm dafür keine reingehauen... als -ich- das letzte Mal krank war-...”

“Yohji”, Omi drehte vom Bett aus den Kopf etwas und hielt den Eimer hoch, “Kannst du das wegkippen und auswaschen..?  
Ist nicht so angenehm wenn das ständig vor seiner Nase rumsteht...”

Yohji hob angeekelt die Hände: “Ugh, also sorry-... da bin ich der falsche Mann dafür, ich- fass das nicht an-..!”  
“Es ist nur ein Eimer..”, meinte Omi augenrollend, “Ken?”  
“Sicher doch...”, der Fußballer nahm das Behältnis und konnte sich nicht verkneifen einen Blick darauf zu werfen.  
“Eww...”  
“Kipp es einfach weg, du musst keine Doktorarbeit drüber schreiben-... Yohji, bring Eiswürfel aus der Küche.  
Im Tiefkühlfach sind doch sicher welche... und eine neue Schale mit Wasser... und einen Lappen. Hier”,  
er streckte ihm die andere Schale entgegen.  
“Ja”, erwiderte der Playboy den Tränen nahe, “Danke Omi-...! Danke-...”  
“Schon gut, geh schon.”  
“Okay!”

Der schlafende Aya bekam so in kürzester Zeit einen frischen Eimer, eine Schale mit Eiswasser und Omi, am Bettrand sitzend,  
wrang das Tuch aus und wischte ihm vorsichtig das Gesicht, befeuchtete ihm die Lippen etwas, kühlte ihm die glühende Stirn.

Yohji und Ken standen, teils mit kritischem Blick, teils beeindruckt von solchem Heldenmut in einiger Entfernung daneben.  
“Weißt du zufällig wie seine Temperatur das letzte Mal war?”, flüsterte Omi in Yohjis Richtung.

Der hob die Schultern bis unter die Ohren.  
“Er hat steif und fest behauptet er hätte kein Fieber..!”

“Aber er glüht..! Es wäre vielleicht wichtig zwischendurch mal zu wissen ob er noch klarkommt, oder ob er schon  
in Lebensgefahr schwebt...”

Ken und Yohji sahen sich ratlos an, und Yohji konnte nur wieder hilflos die Schultern heben. Omi hob mit fragendem Blick  
das Thermometer vom Nachttisch.

“Kannst du nicht einfach messen?”, flüsterte Ken etwas zu laut. “Was?”, flüsterte Yohji entsetzt und noch lauter.  
Beide Teamkollegen drängten sich näher um das Bett. Aya lag wieder auf der Seite, tief schlafend. Omi sah sich mit  
bangem Blick nach den beiden Älteren um, nahm dann das Thermometer in die eine Hand und versuchte mit der anderen  
vorsichtig das Kinn festzuhalten.  
Yohji vergaß fast zu atmen vor Anspannung. Die Katastrophe wäre komplett wenn Aya unter der Behandlung plötzlich  
aufwachen und seine gesamten Teamkollegen um sein Bett herum versammelt finden würde, beim Versuch ihm Fieber zu messen.  
Oh ja. Grauenvoll.

Omi schob ihm inzwischen wagemutig den Temperaturfühler zwischen die Lippen, hob seine Hand etwas höher,  
versuchte irgendwo eine Lücke zu finden um ihm das Fieberthermometer zwischen die Zähne und unter die Zunge zu befördern.

“Zu dumm dass er nicht heimlich Daumen nuckelt.”, raunte Ken und Yohji starrte seinen Kollegen verständnislos an.  
“Ja..!”, verteidigte sich dieser, “Dann würde er bestimmt aus Reflex dran nuckeln sobald er was in den Mund bekommt...”

Yohji, bei dem diese Worte ganz andere Assoziationen auslösten, versuchte krampfhaft und irritiert blinzelnd die aufsteigenden  
Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Omi war inzwischen dabei mit sanftem Druck auf die Seiten der Wangen, die Kiefer auseinander zu bringen,  
mit dem Erfolg dass Aya tatsächlich irgendwann den Mund öffnete, aber unwillig den Kopf herumdrehte,  
Omis Hand abschüttelte und mit dem Gesicht im Kissen weiterschlief.

Enttäuscht- frustriertes Stöhnen und Ächzen seiner Teamkollegen.

“Das geht nicht”, meinte Omi kopfschüttelnd, “Es ist auch zu riskant, selbst wenn wir es irgendwie unter die Zunge  
kriegen- wenn er zufällig richtig zubeißt bricht ihm am Ende noch ein Zahn oder so was-...”

Omi gab das Thermometer an Ken weiter und der reichte es Yohji, der es reichlich ratlos in der Hand hielt.  
“Hmm... natürlich..!”, überlegte der Jüngste, “Das beste wäre so ein Thermometer fürs Ohr-... die gibt es mittlerweile  
sicher in jeder Apotheke... so könnten wir ganz bequem und schnell Fieber messen ohne dass er groß etwas  
davon mitbekommt..!”  
“Ich geh eins kaufen!”, bot Yohji sich sofort an. Ken allerdings zog ein skeptisches Gesicht. “Kennt ihr irgendeine  
Apotheke die jetzt noch auf hat?”  
“Die haben doch sicher ne Notklingel?”  
“Ja klar... wenn du nach Ladenschluss die Notklingel drückst und sagst du musst unbedingt ganz schnell  
ein Fieberthermometer haben-...”, Ken prustete leicht belustigt.

“Schh...”, Omi wollte Ruhe und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, um nachzudenken.

“Naja”, meinte Ken schulterzuckend, mit Blick auf den schlafenden Aya, “Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es noch...  
Yohji- du hast das Ganze doch angefangen, wie wärs..?”  
Yohji drückte mit aufsteigender Panik das plötzlich sehr unerwünschte Fieberthermometer in Kens Hand. “Vergiss es!”  
“Heh, spinnst du!”, protestierte der Fußballer abwehrend, “Ich steck ihm das Ding nicht in den Hintern, der haut  
mir den Kopf ab!”  
“Seid leise!”, zischte Omi flehend.

Kurze Zeit später standen Ken und Yohji nebeneinander an der Wand, mit dem Rücken zu Ayas Zimmertür,  
und dem Gesicht zum Flur.  
Es war völlig still.  
“Mal ehrlich, seit wann liegt er da schon?”, wollte Ken wissen.  
“Seit... heute morgen so gegen vier.”  
“Oh, wow... deshalb der frühe Einsatz”  
“Tze...”

Die Tür ging auf, und Omi trat leise heraus, schloss ebenso leise die Tür wieder hinter sich. “Und?”,  
wollte Yohji gespannt wissen.  
“Achtunddreißig neun...”  
“Ist das gut oder schlecht?”

“Die schlechte Nachricht ist, das ist tatsächlich hohes Fieber... die gute ist, dass es noch nicht so sehr  
lebensbedrohlich ist wenn es nicht zu lange anhält... wir brauchen keinen Notarzt, bis jetzt.”

“Und was machen wir?”, wollte Ken leise wissen.  
“Ich hab unter der Achsel gemessen... also waschen wir zuerst das Thermometer ab- bitte sehr”,  
Omi schob das Gerät Yohji zu und der guckte verdutzt.  
“Warum ich?!”, maulte er.

“Und dann lassen wir uns eine Strategie einfallen...”, fuhr ihr Jüngster ungerührt fort.  
“Wechseln wir uns ab damit, wer ihn versorgt?”, schlug Ken vor.  
“Nein.”, meinte Omi, “Wir beide, Ken und ich, wissen von überhaupt nichts. Yohi. Du gehst rein  
und siehst zu dass sein Kopf gekühlt wird und dass er etwas trinkt wenn er aufwacht. Wenn er es wieder hochwürgt-...  
Ken, hast du noch Cola übrig?”  
“Klar”, flüsterte der Fußballer, “Wieviel braucht ihr?”  
“Wieviel hast du noch?”  
“Fünf Dosen..? Und so ein kleiner Rest-... ich hab beim Fernsehen noch was getrunken.”  
“Gut. Wenn er Tee nicht verträgt, versuchen wir ob es damit klappt. Er braucht Flüssigkeit und Mineralstoffe.  
Wenn er ein, zwei Tage nichts isst ist das nicht so schlimm... aber er muss irgendwann etwas trinken.”  
“Okay”, Yohji atmete tief durch und strich sich seine Haare zurecht, zupfte nervös an den Ärmeln seines Oberteils.

“Also-... ich geb ihm einfach was zu trinken und mach ihm den Lappen neu und so?”  
Omi nickte. “Ganz genau.”  
“Aber-... hey, ich-... sorry, aber, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll wenn er... naja, kotzen muss-..!”, wisperte Yohji,  
“Ich kann das nicht..! Dieses Geräusch... und der eklige Geruch! Da kotz ich doch direkt daneben!”  
Ken klopfte ihm mit ernsthaftem Blick eine ermutigende Hand auf die Schulter.  
“Du kriegst die Tapferkeitsmedallie”, meinte er, “Wir sind stolz auf dich wenn du durchhältst.”

“Yohji”, fuhr Omi fort, und die blauen Augen fixierten den Playboy, “Wenn er aufwacht, sieh zu  
dass er nochmal ordentlich Fieber misst-...”  
“Ähm... okay.”

“Gut” , flüsterte Omi, “Er ist unser Freund und Teammitglied, und er ist einfach nur krank... sonst hilft er uns,  
jetzt braucht er mal ein bisschen unsere Hilfe... Yohji-... du bleibst bei ihm und gibst uns ab und zu Meldung  
was los ist. Wir schaffen das. Unsere Mission: wir helfen Aya- so, dass er möglichst nichts davon mitbekommt...”

-

 

“Hier.“  
Schuldig öffnete den Mund bereitwillig und Crawford schob ihm das Thermometer zwischen die Lippen.  
“Brav”, meinte der Amerikaner und drückte eine Hand auf den orangenen Haarschopf, dessen Besitzer,  
bis zum Kinn in eine lila Decke eingewickelt, mit Kissen unter dem Kopf und Eimer vor der Nase auf dem  
Sofa lag und in Richtung Fernseher blinzelte.

Er schien völlig erschöpft zu sein. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit entspannte es Schuldig tatsächlich,  
Ablenkung durch den Fernseher zu haben, und nicht allein im Stillen zu liegen. Er hatte die letzte Zeit  
etliche Stunden geschlafen. Zwischendurch trank er die todsichere Spezialmischung- Cola mit einem Schuss  
Ananassaft. Es war süß und klebrig genug, dass Schuldig den Geschmack mochte und es war ein  
Hausmittelchen mit fast phänomenaler Wirkung bei Magengrippe und ähnlichen Unpässlichkeiten.

Die Cola war bekannte Strategie, der Ananassaft wirkte anscheinend mit bestimmten Enzymen zusätzlich  
beruhigend auf den Magen. Kaum zu glauben, aber es klappte tatsächlich. Seit er das Zeug bekam hatte  
Schuldig sich kaum mehr übergeben, knabberte in den Wachphasen sogar etwas Salzstangen dazu, hatte  
aber insgesamt keinen Appetit. Der Appetit war Crawford herzlich egal. Der Deutsche konnte in normalem  
Zustand schlingen wie ein Wolf. Ein, zwei Tage Fastenkur würden ihn nicht umbringen.  
Dass er mittlerweile brav einen Becher Flüssigkeit nach dem anderen leerte, war allerdings definitiv erfreulich.

Nagi war im Bett, oder zumindest in seinem Zimmer, Farfarello lag unweit der Couch auf dem Teppichboden,  
Crawford hatte in einem Sessel Platz genommen und las wenig konzentriert ein Buch, während er ab und  
zu einen Blick auf die japanische Gameshow im Fernsehen warf und einen auf sein krankes Teammitglied.

Schuldig schien wirklich sehr krank zu sein, aber er würde es wohl bald und glimpflich überstehen, wie es  
momentan aussah. Seine Gesprächsversuche in wachem Zustand wankten zwischen quängelig, gereizt  
und unkonzentriert, und die längeren Gesprächspausen waren sichere Indikatoren dafür, dass er schlief.  
Er hatte sich kaum bewegt seit er auf dem Sofa lag und blinzelte müde und mit fiebrigen Augen wenn er  
wach war.

Das Thermometer piepste.  
“Achtunddreißig sechs...”, murmelte Schuldig.  
Crawford nickte zufrieden.

Irgendwann, gegen zwei Uhr Nachts, brachte Crawford Farfarello in den Keller der sich nach kühler Stille  
und seiner Matratze sehnte. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, schlief Schuldig immer noch tief und fest,  
wie schon seit einigen Stunden.  
Gut.  
Er überlegte ihn liegen zu lassen, aber wenn er nachts aufstand oder einen Traum hatte und aufwachte  
konnte es sein, dass er völlig orientierungslos war und sich beim ersten Schrecken nicht zurecht fand wenn  
er hier lag...

Er entschloss sich, den Deutschen mühsam vom Sofa zu klauben und unter großer Kraftanstrengung  
auf den Armen hinüber in sein Bett zu schleppen. Schuldig wachte nicht einmal auf- oder er ließ es sich zumindest  
nicht anmerken. Beim zweiten Gang folgte der Eimer und das Glas mit Cola und Saft und Crawford ging  
schlafen.

Er hatte ganze anderthalb Stunden, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete und in stille Dunkelheit blinzelte.  
Ein sinkendes Gefühl verriet ihm nichts Gutes. Verdammt.  
Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, aber er konnte noch nicht genau ausmachen was-... sein Kopf surrte,  
und er stützte sich aufatmend eine Hand aus den Tiefen der Bettdecke an die Schläfe. Dann wurde ihm  
bewusst was los war.  
Schuldig jammerte telepathisch. Und das nicht zu knapp. Es schien nicht einmal direkt an ihn gerichtet  
zu sein. In dem Moment schob sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer einen Spalt weit auf und lautlos,  
wie ein Gespenst im weißen Schlafanzug, schob sich Nagi herein der sich übernächtigt die Augen rieb.

“Kannst du nach Schuldig sehen”, murmelte das kleine Kerlchen leise und kläglich, “Mir ist schon total  
schwindelig wegen ihm..!”

Crawford arbeitete sich aus dem Bett, seufzte einen Fluch, tastete nach der Brille auf dem Nachttisch,  
schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel, versuchte Schuldig ebenfalls über die telepathische Verbindung zur  
Raison zu bringen, mit dem Erfolg dass ihn bei dem Versuch eine Welle von Schwindelgefühl und Übelkeit  
traf. Einen Moment lang stand er still und hielt sich den Kopf, versuchte das schlingernde Zimmer zum  
Stillstand zu bewegen und fasste dann Nagi im Vorbeigehen an den Schultern. “Geh wieder schlafen.”,  
meinte er ruhig mit noch vom Schlaf rauer Stimme, band sich den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels ordentlich  
um die Hüften, während er in Schlappen, mit vom Kissen zerzausten Haaren, kleinen Augen und  
angefressenem Gesichtsausdruck unterwegs zu Schuldigs Zimmer war.

“Was ist los?”, wollte er wissen als er dort angekommen war.

Die Frage war relativ überflüssig- Schuldig fieberte, das war los. Er hatte die Bettdecke und die lila Kuscheldecke  
vom Sofa bis fast zu den Knöcheln hinuntergestrampelt, lag mit katastrophal zerwühlten Haaren  
bäuchlings im Bett und stöhnte, das Gesicht im Kissen, zitternd vor sich hin.   
Seine Telepathie war einigermaßen außer Kontrolle und Crawford presste sich den Handballen an die  
Schläfe um die wummernden Kopfschmerzen auszublenden.

“Schuldig”, meinte er, beugte sich etwas herunter und fasste dem chaotischen Rotschopf an die Schultern.   
Um Himmels Willen, er war kochend heiß.

“Schuldig...”

-


	3. Chapter 3

-

Im Katzenhaus saß Yohji im Halbdunkeln an Ayas Bett und stuppste mit den Fingerspitzen nach dem  
langen, blutroten Pony. Vorn gingen die Strähnen bis unter die Nase... er spielte erst ein wenig mit den  
Haaren die auf dem Kissen lagen und strich dann sehr vorsichtig mit behutsamen Fingerspitzen die langen,  
vom Schweiß noch dunkleren Haare aus der hohen Stirn und, wenn sie lang genug waren, bis hinters Ohr.

Er war völlig versunken in seine Tätigkeit und hatte eben- nicht zum ersten Mal- bemerkt, dass Aya Fujimiya,  
ihr gefährlicher Schwertmeister, für einen Mann ebenso gefährliche Wimpern hatte, lang, geschwungen  
und... naja, vor allem unglaublich lang. Wow. Jede Frau pinselte sich massenhaft Mascara für mehr Volumen  
und doppelte Länge ins Gesicht und er hier, hatte die perfekten Wimpern, schlicht und einfach von Natur aus.  
Und er war ein Kerl. Ein Witz des Universums...

Der Schreck traf ihn unerwartet, als besagte Wimpern sich plötzlich hoben und unfokussierte, violette  
Augen ihn müde anblinzelten. Yohji nahm sofort die Finger weg als hätte er sich verbrannt und beugte  
sich etwas tiefer.  
“Aya? Bist du wach..?”, erkundigte er sich leise.

Der Angesprochene schien sich ein wenig umzusehen und blinzelte noch einmal schwer, bevor sein Blick  
sich auf Yohi richtete. “Scheiße ja, wonach siehts denn aus..?”, knurrte er.

Yohji ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, hielt sich dramatisch den Handrücken vor die Stirn und ächzte  
vor Erleichterung. “Endlich! Oh mann...”  
Aya blinzelte irritiert und erledigt, mit vor Fieber geröteten Augen und Wangen und starrte etwas  
reserviert ins Leere, bevor sein Blick Yohji wieder fand.

“Du hast mir nicht zufällig am Hintern herumgetatscht?”, flüsterte er die Frage und schaffte es dabei,  
selbst in dem Zustand noch zu klingen wie der Polizeihauptkommissar.

Yohji warf entsetzt über solche Vermutungen die Hände hoch und riss entgeistert den Mund auf,  
“Wa-... NEIN! Natürlich NICHT! Warum sollte ich so etwas tun?”  
Ayas Blick schweifte wieder etwas ab, er starrte etwas nachdenklich ins Leere.

“Ich hatte einen abgefahrenen Traum.”, bemerkte er unbegeistert, schob dann den Kopf etwas in  
Richtung Nachttisch. “Ich konnte den Tee noch nicht trinken...”, meinte er erschöpft und müde und mit  
schleppender, leiser Stimme, “Ich habs versucht.”

“Ja... das macht nichts-... ehm, stört es dich, wenn ich hier sitze..?”, Yohji hielt etwas verunsichert die Hände  
am Bettrand und saß auf der Kante, ausnahmsweise bereit jederzeit aufzustehen, wenn wieder ein Knurren  
oder eine freundlich umformulierte “verpiss dich”- Botschaft kam.  
Aya blinzelte unter den aus der Stirn gestrichenen Haaren hervor zu ihm auf und warf einen Blick auf Yohjis Hintern  
in seinem Bett.

“Nein.”, stellte er dann ruhig flüsternd fest.

Eine Welle von Erleichterung-... die deutlichste bisher, schwappte über Yohjis beanspruchte Nerven und  
er atmete tief auf, lächelte Aya mit warmem Blick aus grünen Augen an.  
“Hey, das ist süß von dir... weißt du, das ist das Süßeste was du heute von dir gegeben hast..!”

“Ja... wasauchimmer”, murmelte Aya mit gänzlich unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck, “Kannst du mal aufstehen,  
ich muss aufs Klo.”

Yohji war mehr als froh, dass Aya offensichtlich doch noch nicht so kurz davor gewesen war, an einer  
überaus ekelhaften Krankheit- durch seine, also Yohjis Schuld und seinen eigenen Dickschädel-  
dahinzusiechen und den Löffel abzugeben, merkwürdigerweise kam er nämlich trotz Dehydrierung noch  
einigermaßen auf die Beine, schwankte auf weichen Knien wackelig Richtung Badezimmer und wieder  
zurück, und seine alt bekannte Grummeligkeit hatte nichts an Qualität eingebüßt. Als er wieder im Bett lag,  
sich die Decke mit erledigter Miene bis unter die Nase hochgezogen hatte und Yohji wieder  
selbstverständlich seinen Platz auf der Seite des Bettes einnahm, blinzelte der Kranke etwas verwundert,  
aber ohne Abweisung oder Bissigkeit.

“Bleibst du jetzt bei mir und hältst Händchen die ganze Nacht, oder was soll das werden?”, fragte er leise.  
“Ganz genau”, grinste Yohji, “Also los, Händchen her!”

Ayas Blick veränderte sich nicht, aber ein leichtes Zucken zog kurz an seinen Mundwinkeln. 

“Im Ernst, bist du nicht müde..?”  
Yohji zupfte sich an seinem warmen violetten Haus- Flausch- Pulli, den er inzwischen gegen das leichte  
Oberteil eingetauscht hatte, und zuckte die Schultern, “Ah, nein, mittlerweile kann ich glaube ich sagen  
ich habe Blut in meinem Koffeinkreislauf- außerdem, hey- ich bin ein harter Junge- denk nicht, du kriegst  
die Rolle des tragischen Helden hier ganz für dich allein.”

Diesmal lächelte Aya tatsächlich, nur ganz kurz und schwach, aber er lächelte.  
Yohji, übermütig von den Zeichen seines Erfolges, beugte sich etwas näher über ihn.

“Na, meinst du, du hast den ersten paar Millionen Bazillen schon erfolgreich in den Hintern getreten..?”  
Ayas Kopf schob sich in stummem Nicken ein wenig am Kissen hinauf und hinunter, während  
er Yohji ruhig und unbeeindruckt in die Augen sah.  
“Guter Junge”, grinste Yohji und stuppste mit neckischem Zeigefinger Ayas schlafwarme Nasenspitze, “Der rote  
Rächer hat wieder zugeschlagen..! Wie wärs mit einem neuen Codenamen? Darf ich dich... Kotzkätzchen nennen?”  
Aya schmunzelte müde.

“Nein, Idiot.”  
“Schade.”

 

Ran war unendlich erschöpft. Sein Kopf tat weh, seine Kehle war so trocken, dass seine Zunge am Gaumen klebte.  
Er konnte die Augen nicht lange offen halten, ein unangenehmes Brennen war das Resultat wenn er es  
doch tat, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als immer wieder schwer zu blinzeln wenn er etwas sehen wollte.  
Er fühlte sich kraftlos. Er -war- kraftlos. Alles was er tun konnte war im Bett zu liegen und zu versuchen  
seinen miserablen Allgemeinzustand zu verdrängen. Alles tat weh, Schmerz und Schwäche zuckte durch  
jeden Muskel, sein Kopf brummte, es war... ausgesprochen unerfreulich.

Er war sachte überrascht gewesen Yohji an seinem Bett zu finden, aber es störte ihn im Moment weniger  
als er erwartet hatte. Der andere roch nach schwerem Männerparfüm und Zigaretten und Blumen aus dem  
Laden, und es erinnerte ihn unangenehm daran, dass er noch nicht geduscht hatte und in seinem  
erbärmlich verschwitzten Zustand bestimmt keine erfreuliche Gesellschaft war. Und dass er seine Pflicht  
vernachlässigte und den anderen Ärger machte, dadurch dass er keine Schicht im Laden übernommen hatte.  
Yohji ließ sich diesbezüglich allerdings nichts anmerken, er machte kleine Scherze, er sprach leise, er hatte  
Cola mitgebracht und obwohl Aya die süße Limonade sonst nicht besonders mochte tat es gut, kühle  
Flüssigkeit im Mund zu spüren. Er setzte sich etwas auf und trank so gut er konnte, vorsichtig und sehr  
langsam, und wider erwarten blieb das Würgen diesmal aus. Tiefe Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit  
fluteten durch ihn hindurch als er zurück in die Kissen sackte und seine wehen Glieder  
zumindest weich betten wollte.

Als er den kühlen, feuchten Lappen auf der Stirn spürte, blinzelte er noch einmal verwundert und sah  
Yohji unverwandt an.  
Der Andere lächelte nur mit diesen warmen, waldseegrünen Augen zurück und Aya ließ seine eigenen beruhigt  
wieder zugleiten. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt. Natürlich schämte er sich, dass der andere  
ihn so betüddelte. Es war nicht das kleinste bisschen nötig. Aber die behutsame Kühle auf seiner heißen  
Stirn tat ja schon irgendwie gut.  
Einfach nur wieder schlafen...  
Trotz, oder gerade weil er sich erbärmlich und wie von einer Dampfwalze überfahren fühlte, konnte er  
sich etwas entspannen. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass der andere auch schon dort gesessen hatte bevor  
er aufgewacht war. Vielleicht auch, weil er nicht wirklich sicher war ob er das alles nur träumte und bald wieder  
in einer völlig anderen Realität aufwachte, so wie in den letzten paar Stunden...

Mit leisem Ausatmen ließ er sich tiefer in die Kissen sinken, spürte die beruhigende Dunkelheit und das  
Lasten des kühlen Lappens auf den Augenlidern, fühlte Yohjis Finger vorsichtig seine Haare berühren,  
und ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ihn eine Ewigkeit niemand mehr gestreichelt hatte.  
Es tat gut.

Es erinnerte ihn in seinem Dämmerzustand an seine Mutter und seine Kindheit... Er hatte nicht gewusst,  
dass so eine winzige Berührung so gut tun konnte. Vielleicht sollte Yohji sagen, dass er ihn nicht  
sofort töten würde, wenn er weiter machte... dass ihm das gefiel... aber war er überhaupt noch wach..?  
War das hier die Wirklichkeit? Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr...  
er sank in freiem Fall in sinnlose, watteweiche Fiebertraumwelten...

\- 

“Schuldig..!”

“Brad...”, stöhnte der Deutsche heiser, drehte den Kopf, versuchte sich auf die Unterarme zu stützen und  
scheiterte im ersten Versuch daran, dass er unabsichtlich mit dem eigenen linken Arm einige Haare auf  
dem Bett fixierte und beim Hochwuchten des Kopfes von ihrer Verbindung mit der Kopfhaut aprupt  
gestoppt wurde. “Au..! Verflucht...”  
Brad ächzte genervt über die orangerote Zottelmähne deren Ausläufer inzwischen überall klebten,  
versuchte sie von den eigentlich recht ansehnlichen, sonnengebräunten, im Moment aber jämmerlich  
zitternden, schweißnassen Muskeln zu pflücken und dem Chaos Herr zu werden.

“Warum zur Hölle musstest du auch den Zopfgummi rausmachen!”  
“Der ziept-... ich hasse es, wenn meine Haare in dem Scheißding fest hängen!”  
“Wenigstens hingen sie dann jetzt in dem Scheißding und nicht überall!”  
“Brad, ich muss kotzen...”  
“Nicht aufs Bett..!”

Crawford half ihm das Stück zum Bettrand und Schuldig keuchte ein paar Momente schwer über dem  
Eimer, um dann einiges an Cola und Salzstangen wieder hoch zu würgen, das sich mit leisem Plätschern  
eine Etage tiefer verabschiedete.  
Nach kurzem Husten atmete Schuldig tief durch, blinzelte einmal, meinte etwas grinsend und mit  
schwacher Stimme: “Wenigstens siehst du heute auch scheiße aus... weißt du, dass deine Haare hinten  
hoch stehen..?”

Crawford griff sich irritiert an den Hinterkopf und verzog dann mit das Gesicht zu ernüchterter Miene.

“Kommt davon... wenn man immer auf dem Rücken liegt.”, fügte Schuldig schnaufend hinzu, “...Cindy- Au!”,  
Brad hatte nicht zimperlich an dem Büschel Haaren gerupft das er im Moment in der Hand hatte, nahm  
den Zopfgummi vom Nachttisch und bändigte die Mähne ein zweites Mal unter wimmerndem Protest  
seines Teammitglieds in einen Pferdeschwanz.

“Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich aufgestanden bin um mir das anzuhören...”, murrte er kopfschüttelnd  
und schob sich mit dem Daumen die langen schwarzen Strähnen aus seinen Augen, bemerkte erleichtert  
dass die Kopfschmerzen ein wenig nachließen, obwohl die Telepathie jetzt ein zäher Brei aus  
unkontrollierten, willkürlich vermischten Nachrichten und Emotionsfetzen war, die ungebremst durch die  
Verbindung auf ihn einrauschten wie Störsignale im Radio.  
“Wie kommt es, dass du dir solche Mühe gibst ein Arschloch zu sein, wenn du krank bist..?”

“Oh... Brad...”, meinte Schuldig wackelig, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder etwas übergeben hatte,  
und versuchte sich den Mund mit Cola auszuspülen, “...sag nicht... Arschloch... das klingt so... passiv...”  
“Würdest du aufhören anzügliche Bemerkungen zu machen, während du dabei bist in den Kücheneimer  
zu reihern..?”, bemerkte Crawford müde und geduldig und mit Geschäftsstimme.

Schuldig verzog in schwacher Selbstironie, mit dem Kopf über der Bettkante die Miene zu einem  
schmerzlichen Grinsen, “Ach Brad, mir gehts so beschissen...”, flüsterte er, “lass mir doch die Illusion  
wenigstens ein bisschen männliche Würde zu retten...”

Das Thermometer zeigte vierzig Grad. Schuldig hatte Schüttelfrost seit Crawford geholfen hatte  
ihm die Decke wieder bis zur Nasenspitze hochzuziehen und über ihn zu packen, mit der Meinung dass  
es ihm auf die Dauer sicher nicht gut tun würde wenn er in seinem Zustand weiterhin nur in Shorts herumlag.

Brad war über den dunklen Flur ins Badezimmer und in die Küche gewandert um eine Schüssel mit kaltem  
Wasser und einen Lappen zu holen, im halbherzigen Versuch nicht laut zu sein, obwohl Nagi vermutlich  
ohnehin noch wach war und nicht wieder schlafen konnte.  
Die erste Fiebertablette die Schuldig nahm, war dreißig Sekunden später wieder draußen, auf demselben  
Weg auf dem sie genommen worden war. Nur rückwärts.  
Die zweite ereilte etwa fünf Minuten später dasselbe Schicksal.

Schuldig hatte es zwar inzwischen geschafft, die telepathische Verbindung zu seinen Teammitgliedern  
zu unterbrechen, aber er war mittlerweile nicht mehr zu Scherzen aufgelegt und seine Miene hatte sich  
sichtlich verdüstert. Auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß, der ab und zu mit dem kühlen Lappen abgewischt  
wurde. Brad, der neben dem Deutschen saß und ihm solidarisch zwischen den Schulterblättern etwas den  
Rücken kraulte, blinzelte angenervt von hartnäckigen Bazillen und erschöpft von Schlafentzug.

“Wir hätten da noch diese Fieberzäpfchen von Nagi...”, schlug er nach müdem Blick auf Schuldigs  
Funkwecker mit väterlicher Stimme vor.  
“Fick dich, Brad”, keuchte Schuldig ganz und gar nicht begeistert, “Eher verrecke ich hier und heute  
an Kotzeritis...”

“Dann Wadenwickel.”  
“Oh... nein... bitte nicht..!”, wimmerte der Deutsche.  
“Du hast vierzig Grad Fieber, Tendenz steigend. Und Schüttelfrost. Und du würgst jede Tablette wieder  
hoch, also Zäpfchen oder Wadenwickel.”  
“Gibt´s noch ne dritte Möglichkeit?”, krächzte Schuldig hoffnungsvoll.  
“Eine Spritze vom Arzt.”  
“Ich nehm die Wadenwickel...”

Damit war die Sache geklärt. Schuldig winselte und jammerte und zuckte mit den Beinen weg als Crawford  
ihm mit kühlen Tüchern zu nahe kam. “Heul hier nicht rum, Beine her.”, kommandierte der Anführer nach  
kurzer Zeit recht ungeduldig, und Schuldigs Elend steigerte sich um einen weiteren Punkt. Als Ergebnis  
lag er leise vor sich hinwimmernd, mit vierzig komma sechs, im Gesicht klebenden orangeroten Haaren und  
kochend heißer Stirn in seinem Bett.  
Crawford war dazu übergegangen ihm den Kopf zu kühlen, er frischte wortlos aber sorgfältig und regelmäßig  
den Lappen auf und kühlte Schuldigs eigensinnigen Dickschädel parallel zu den Beinen, die weiter südlich  
ebenfalls ein wenig Temperaturentzug bekommen hatten. Der Rest des Körpers sollte so optimalerweise  
mitziehen.  
Schuldig klapperte in regelmäßigem Abstand mit den Zähnen, jammerte dass ihm zu heiß und in der nächsten  
Sekunde zu kalt war und nach einer halben Stunde stand das Thermometer auf neununddreißig sechs.

“Willst dus nochmal mit ner Tablette versuchen..?”, fragte Brad übernächtigt, mit Ringen unter den  
hinterglasten Augen, unbegeistertem Gesichtsausdruck und am Hinterkopf hochstehenden Haaren.  
“Ja...”, krächzte Schuldig mit rotumrandeten Augen blinzelnd und drehte den Kopf im Kissen, “Gib schon her...”

Er würgte schon als er nur versuchte das Ding nur zwischen die Lippen zu stecken  
und pfefferte die Tablette in Frustration und Verzweiflung mit denkbar schwacher Bewegung zu Boden,  
bevor er wieder auf den Rücken zurückfiel und einen langen, gequälten Winsellaut von sich gab.  
Er packte sich einen Unterarm über die Augen und sagte nichts mehr.

Brad sah ihn Momente lang schweigend an.

“Soll ich den Arzt anrufen?”, schloss er logisch.

Schuldig biss nur in stummer Abscheu die Zähne zusammen und sagte nichts.

“Vielleicht ist dein Magen einfach... keine Ahnung... zu verkrampft.”, meinte der Amerikaner.  
Eine sachte Vision meldete sich.

Er packte Schuldig den kalten Lappen- da der Augen- Stirn- Bereich belegt war- über die Nase, erhob sich  
schwer von dem herangezogenen Schreibtischstuhl, schlurfte in Hausschlappen noch einmal hinüber  
ins Badezimmer und kam mit zwei kleinen Fläschchen wieder.

Schuldig bekam fünf Tropfen von dem einen auf die Schleimhaut der Unterlippe.  
Als Crawford das zweite Fläschchen aufschraubte, rutschte er etwas näher. “Komm mehr zum Bettrand...”,  
brummte er.  
Er schob auf Magenhöhe die Bettdecke von Schuldigs blankem Bauch und ließ kleine Tropfen rötlicher,  
öliger Flüssigkeit auf die Haut fallen, die hier viel blasser war als am Rücken.

“Was ist das..?”, atmete Schuldig sehr leise, “Was machst du..?”

“Johanniskrautöl.”, bemerkte Crawford mit dunkler, ruhiger Stimme, schraubte das Fläschchen ordentlich  
wieder zu und stellte es zur Seite, bevor er mit der rechten Hand die rötlichen Tropfen in ruhiger Bewegung  
verrieb, “Das beruhigt... und entspannt... bleib liegen.”

Schuldig fragte nichts weiter und Crawfords kräftige Finger strichen in gelassenen, sanften Kreisen das  
Öl über seinen Bauch, massierten beruhigend und gleichmäßig den Wirkstoff ein. Der schmerzende, wehe  
Bauch wurde sanft und gründlich gekrault, und nach und nach gaben bretthart verkrampfte Muskeln etwas nach.

Schon nach kaum einer Minute kam ein tiefes, erleichtertes Ausatmen von dem Deutschen, unter dem  
immer noch über das Gesicht gestreckten Arm hervor, unter dem inzwischen auch der Lappen wieder  
platziert war.

Der drahtige, etwas schmalere aber nicht weniger männliche Körper des Deutschen entspannte sich langsam,  
und mit ihm seine Gemütslage. Sie sprachen nichts miteinander, im Zimmer war es völlig still. Aber das  
Kreisen von Crawfords Fingerkuppen und Schuldigs ruhiger werdendes Atmen kamen bald in einen  
natürlichen Rhythmus, weich und einschläfernd.

Und als Schuldig die Sache mit der Tablette zehn Minuten später noch einmal versuchte, hatte er endlich Erfolg.

-

Yohji sog genießerisch an seinem Krebsstängel und ließ den Rauch Momente später durch Mund und  
Nase wieder ausströmen. Er war auf dem Weg zurück vom Zigaretten besorgen, die Straße hier war ruhig  
um die Uhrzeit. Ein paar Autos, ein paar Nachtschwärmer, er selbst schlendernd dazwischen. Das stille  
Licht der Straßenlaternen reihte sich Kegel an Kegel. Die Nachtluft war kühl.

Yohji hob seinen Kopf und ließ sich vom sanften Wind streicheln der aufkam und genauso plötzlich  
wieder abflaute. Er liebte Nächte. Alles schien viel konzentrierter als tagsüber, die Wirklichkeit schien  
weiter weg, wie die hässlichen Bündel von Stromleitungen oben an den Häusern, die man im Dunkeln  
weniger sah. Zu dumm dass Nacht oft mit Arbeit kollidierte. Unerfreulicher Arbeit. Aber irgendwann  
musste der Mensch ja auch schlafen.

Im Moment fühlte er sich fit für einen neuen Rekord. Er war schon fast wieder über zwei geschlagene Tage  
auf den Beinen. Gut, vorhin in Ayas Zimmer war er irgendwann weggenickt und hatte in äußerst  
unbequemer Stellung mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett ihres hoheitsvollen Patienten ein paar Stunden  
geschlafen- gefährlich nahe an verfänglicheren Körperpartien, wie ihm aufgefallen war als er völlig  
verplant wieder aufgeschreckt war... er musste sich im Schlaf auf dem Stuhl irgendwie gedreht haben,  
und da Aya im oberen Bereich zu viel Platz beansprucht hatte...

Er spürte immer noch ein Ziehen im Rücken, wie er mit leicht unwohl verzogenem Gesicht bemerkte.  
Zum Glück schlief Dornröschen in angeschlagenem Zustand weitaus tiefer und länger als gewöhnlich,  
nur so konnte er sich erklären dass er, den Kopf zwischen Ayas Unterbauch und Oberschenkel gekuschelt,  
selbigen noch nicht glatt verloren hatte. Leider war der Gute ein wenig unbequem. Trotz seiner durchaus  
femininen Gesichtszüge war er alles andere als weich wie eine Frau, sondern sehnig und drahtig, und mit  
überaus fiesen, spitzen Knochen.

Nichts zum Anfassen für ihn, den armen Yotan, der heute die Party des Monats hatte sausen lassen,  
nur um den sturen Bock zu bemuttern. Ah, nicht dass er sich beschwerte. Nicht ernsthaft. Mittlerweile  
war er fast stolz darauf, dass er auserwählt war, Zugang zu den verbotenen Gemächern des personifizierten  
Verbrecherschrecks im schwarzen Mantel und mit Absatzschühchen zu haben. Nur er und niemand anders.  
Und der gefährliche Aya ließ sich tatsächlich inzwischen zahm von ihm das Händchen tätscheln, wer hätte  
das gedacht.  
Er nahm einen letzten tiefen Sog von seiner Zigarette und schnippte sie in den Rinnstein, bevor er seinen  
Schlüssel aus der Hose zauberte und über die Schwelle des Konekos trat.

Wenn Aya immer noch schlief, würde er seine Decke und ein Kopfkissen aus seinem Zimmer holen, und  
sich direkt daneben legen. Auf den Boden irgendwo, oder so. Am besten so, dass der Rote nicht direkt  
über ihn fiel und sich zu allem Übel der Länge nach hinpackte, wenn er Nachts ganz schnell irgendwo hin musste.

Nicht auszudenken, der große Anführer mit Magengrippe -und- eingedellter Nase...  
Wobei, inzwischen hatte er Zweifel an der Magengrippe- Theorie.  
Vermutlich hatte er nur irgendwo in der Stadt kolossal schlechtes Sushi gegessen und sich die  
Lebensmittelvergiftung aus der Hölle zugezogen. Obwohl, alle Lebensmittelvergiftungen kamen direkt aus der Hölle.  
Er wusste das. Nie wieder Austern.  
Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

Er schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und bemühte sich leise zu sein, was unbetrunken wesentlich leichter fiel.  
Ob noch jemand wach war? Er spähte in den dunklen Flur und sah Licht schimmern in der Küche.  
Als er dort ankam war niemand da-... aber ein friedlich vor sich hin summender Backofen, der vage Duft  
von knusprigen Köstlichkeiten und Reste die auf einen großen Mitternachtssnack schließen ließen...

Oh ja, definitiv genau das was er unbedingt brauchte um seine Batterien wieder aufzuladen..!  
Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er sammelte, plötzlich wieder durchaus guter Laune, zwei  
Büchsen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank um damit in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu schlendern.

Auch aus dieser Tür drang Licht durch alle Ritzen und er öffnete sie leise, um sich hereinzuschieben.

Ken, mit einem Kissen auf dem Bauch und einem großen Plüschpinguin im Rücken, lag längelang ausgestreckt  
auf der Couch und knusperte ein paar Erdnüsse. Einige Dosen Getränke standen auf dem Tisch, fast alle  
davon vermutlich leer. Im Fernsehen lief irgendein alter Schwarz-Weiß-Streifen, und Ken schmunzelte dazu,  
auch wenn er den Ton recht leise gedreht hatte, so dass man von der Tür aus nichts verstand.

“Hey”, meinte Yohji lächelnd und warf seinem Kollegen ein Bier zu.  
“Nachschub”  
“Whoa, Danke!”  
“Prost.”, bemerkte er und Kens Dose kam seiner eigenen entgegen um sie auf halbem Weg mit leisem,  
metallischen Geräusch zu treffen. Ein scharfes Zischen beim Öffnen und beide versanken in andächtigem  
Schweigen, als sie die ersten paar Schlucke die Kehle hinunter laufen ließen.  
“Der Hauptfilm ist schon lange aus, ich zapp nur ein bisschen rum...”, gestand Ken, “Was willst du sehen?”  
“Irgendwas interessantes?”  
Schulterzucken.  
“Nach zwei Uhr kommen eh nur noch Erotikfilmchen und Gewinnspiel- Shows...”

Yohji angelte nach der Fernsehzeitschrift und blätterte ein wenig darin herum, die Füße auf dem Sofa, das  
Gesicht Ken zugewandt, der sich ähnlich auf der anderen Seite niedergelassen hatte und versuchte sich  
seinen Platz zurückzuerkämpfen.  
“Heh, nimm mal deine langen Füße ein bisschen runter, ich hab keinen Platz mehr...”  
“Warum, die Stellung ist grade gemütlich... nimm deine doch bisschen mehr zur Seite...”

Wenige Momente später lagen sie beide zufrieden in ähnlicher Position, die Beine einfach über- und untereinander.  
“Rückkehr der Raketenwürmer?”, las Yohji laut vor und Ken zuckte akzeptierend die Schultern.

Er ging nach seiner Pizza sehen und kurze Zeit später saßen sie vor der Flimmerkiste und sahen mehr  
sporadisch fern, während sie italienische Teigwaren in sich hineinstopften.  
“Mmmh, Ken.”, erklärte Yohji und angelte Käsefäden in seinen Mund, “Du bist unter Garantie der beste  
Pizzabäcker außerhalb von Italien.”

Der Fußballer grinste und murmelte ein Dankeschön, seufzte gleich darauf aber schwer und tragisch und  
meinte: “Toll, das wars dann allerdings auch schon wieder mit dieser Diät...”  
Yohji runzelte die Stirn. “Diät? Komm schon, du bist nicht dick, Kenken. Nur weil du wohl der einzige in  
diesem Team bist der halbwegs gesundes Normalgewicht erreicht.”  
“Doch, aber wenn ich nicht aufpasse hab ich voll schnell keinen Waschbrettbauch mehr sondern einen  
Waschbärbauch- hier!”, er setzte das letzte Stück Pizza auf den Teller und hob sein Shirt hoch, um den  
Bauch zu entblößen.  
Yohji beugte sich kritisch näher.

“Was denn, wo sind denn die Speckschwabbel?”, er piekte mit dem Finger, “Da, da oder da?”  
Ken jappste auf, fuhr zusammen und wehrte den Freund mit einem beherzten Tritt Richtung Schulter  
lachend ab.  
“Blödmann, du weißt genau dass ich kitzelig bin!”

“Ich seh hier keinen Waschbärbauch, sondern einen leckeren knackigen Sixpack... lass mich mal die  
Beißprobe machen- aahh”, er kam mit seinen Zähnen Kens empfindlichen Seiten gefährlich nahe, und  
der griff ihn an den Schultern und warf ihn mit Händen und Füßen zurück auf seinen Platz.  
“Yohji! Untersteh dich arglose Leute sexuell zu belästigen, pfui! Hier, nimm Pingu wenn du solchen Druck hast”  
Und Yohji hatte prompt das Gesicht voll mit weichem, wattigem Plüsch.

“Aber Ken!”, klagte er, als er sich mit dem Pinguin wieder auf seine Seite der Couch zurückverzogen hatte,  
“Mir wäre das ja egal- aber hast du auch mal über Pingus Gefühle nachgedacht?”  
Tröstend plapperte er zu dem Plüschtier, “Keine Angst, Pingu, so böse bin ich nicht- hier, willst du Pizza?”,  
und mit piepsend hoher Stimme antwortete er sich selbst: “Au ja”  
Ken sah skeptisch zu wie Yohji dem glasäugigen Kuscheltier zu zufriedenen Schmatzgeräuschen Pizza  
fütterte und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
“Freak”, kommentierte er freundschaftlich.

Wenig später verabschiedeten sie sich. Ken ging endlich schlafen und Yohji meinte mit leicht schlechtem  
Gewissen, dass es wohl noch einmal an der Zeit sei nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen.

Er ging in den oberen Stock, machte die Tür auf und fand-

nichts.  
Irritiert ging er nachsehen ob Aya aus dem Bett gefallen war, aber da war niemand. Das Fenster war offen  
und kalte Nachtluft strömte herein, brachte metallische Kühle und Autoabgase zwischen den dumpfen  
Geruch von Schweiß und Krankheit.

Vielleicht war er auf dem Klo. Yohji entschied, sein Bettzeug zu holen, bevor er dort nachsehen ging.

-


	4. Chapter 4

In der Zwischenzeit wankte an anderer Stelle ein völlig übernächtigter Crawford, der gewöhnlich viel Schlaf  
brauchte und ohne den nicht lange ausgeglichen und leistungsfähig blieb, während er sich links und rechts  
ab und zu mit der Hand an der Wand abstützte über den Flur zurück in sein Zimmer, wo es ihn direkt zum  
wunderbar großen, weichen Bett zog, das förmlich schon nach ihm rief.

Kaum stand er direkt davor und hatte die Nachttischlampe angeknipst, begrüßte ihn allerdings der dunkle  
Schopf Nagis, der doch tatsächlich unverschämterweise in sein schönes warmes Bett gekrochen und dort  
offensichtlich problemlos, friedlich und tief wieder eingeschlafen war.

Mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck sah Brad Crawford seinem jüngsten Teammitglied und Ziehsohn  
durchaus angefressen einen Moment beim Schlafen zu, bevor er unterdrückt die Augen rollte, die Bettdecke  
zurückschlug und über den Jungen kletterte, um sich zurechtzubetten, seine Brille abzulegen, das Licht  
auszuknipsen und die Decke hochzuziehen. Es war warm und er rollte sich mit dem Rücken zu Nagi, nur  
um einige lange Minuten später ein tiefes Aufatmen zu hören und ein Rumoren unter der Decke, bevor sich  
lange, schmale Arme um seinen Bauch schoben, ein kleiner, zur Abwechslung einmal warmer Körper sich  
an seinen Rücken schmiegte und der Japaner mit leisem, zufriedenen Seufzen friedlich weiterschlief.

Brad blinzelte äußerst erschöpft ein wenig ins Dunkel, bevor er entschied, dass ihm heute alles egal war  
wenn er nur endlich ein wenig Schlaf bekam. Er schloss die Augen und war selbst auch nicht lange darauf  
tatsächlich im Land der Träume...

-

Im Kätzchenhaus fand Yohji ihren Rotschopf im Flur liegen, er war auf dem Weg vom Bad zurück  
offensichtlich dort zusammengebrochen und fauchte aufs wüsteteste, als der Ex- Detektiv sich anschickte  
ihn zurück Richtung Zimmer und Bett zu schleifen.  
Rans Körper war heiß und kraftlos an Yohjis Brust, offensichtlich blieb ihm nicht mehr als sein eiserner  
Widerwillen, denn seine Muskeln zitterten und er konnte kaum die Augen offen halten.

Nachdem Yohji ihn mit viel Kampf und Diskussion und verschiedensten Drohungen dazu gebracht hatte,  
endlich doch das Fieberthermometer zwischen die wütend zusammengebissenen Zähne zu nehmen und  
das Ergebnis jenseits von vierzig Grad lag wurde Ran, der sich inzwischen dann doch nicht mehr allzu  
viel wehrte in Yohjis flauschigen türkisgrünen Bademantel gewickelt, und der frühere Privatdetektiv  
schleppte unter größter Kraftanstrengung und ohne wirklich viel zu sehen den anderen Mann die Treppe  
hinunter, wobei er fast über die letzte Stufe gestolpert und der Länge nach im Flur gelandet wäre.

Ran, der jegliche Gegenwehr aufgegeben hatte und alle Konzentration brauchte um nicht ohnmächtig zu  
werden, wurde in Yohjis alten Seven auf den Beifahrersitz geschnallt, lediglich vom Gurt aufrecht gehalten  
und los ging die Fahrt über nächtliche Straßen, hin zum nächsten Krankenhaus in die Notaufnahme.

An einer Ampel mussten sie halten und Aya blinzelte schwer und mit grünlichen Nasenflügeln.  
Er atmete einmal tief durch, ein zweites Mal noch tiefer, dann krampfte sein Körper sehr typisch und er  
schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
“Mein Seven!”, heulte Yohji außer sich auf, befreite sich blitzschnell von seinem Gurt, hechtete aus dem Auto  
und hatte in Windeseile die Beifahrertür geöffnet, als Aya auch schon nach vorn und zur Seite kippte  
und zu rauem, kehligem Würgegeräusch ein Schwall dunkle Flüssigkeit auf die Straße plätscherte.  
“Ewww..! Gahh! Shit!”  
Yohji verzog jeden einzelnen Gesichtsmuskel in Abscheu, trat vor Ekel und Rastlosigkeit von einem Fuß  
auf den anderen, hielt die Tür mit zwei Fingern, bog den Oberkörper zurück und den Kopf weg vom Geschehen.  
Die Ampel schaltete auf Blau, Autos begannen zu hupen, Aya hustete.  
“Ja, verdammt!”, heulte Yohji der kleinen Autoschlange hinter dem Seven zu, “Wir stehen hier weils uns  
solchen Spaß macht, ihr Affen!”  
“Steig ein”, röchelte Aya düster, und Yohji fauchte “Nein! Entweder du kotzt auf die Straße und nicht in  
mein Auto, oder du läufst! Kapiert?!”  
Aya versuchte ihm klarzumachen dass er die Tür selbst offen halten konnte, sei es auch nur durch  
sein Körpergewicht und nach einigem Zögern und Zaudern ging es sehr vorsichtig und so schnell wie möglich  
weiter, bis das hell angestrahlte, große weiße Gebäude vor ihnen sichtbar wurde.

 

Ob er zur Familie gehöre, wurde Yohji gefragt, als er den halbtoten Ran der in seinem Bademantel noch  
viel bleicher als sonst aussah, zur Anmeldung schleppte und er schnappte gänzlich gegen seine sonstige  
Art zurück, die einzige Familie die der Rothaarige noch hatte würde ihm nicht helfen da sie  
einige Zimmer weiter im Koma lag.

Sie hatten großes Glück.  
Die Frau an der Anmeldung war sofort gerührt von der Geschichte und dem selbstlosen Einsatz des Freundes,  
es wurde ein junger Arzt organisiert und eine Liege für Ran, auf die der Ärmste mit vereinten Kräften hinauf  
gehoben wurde, bevor es auf diesem Weg in eiligem Schritt an Leuten mit Bauchschmerzen und heftig  
blutenden Wunden vorbei in den Aufzug ging, und in ein kleines Behandlungszimmer abseits der eigentlichen  
Notaufnahme, wo es wesentlich ruhiger war.  
Yohji lief neben auf dem ganzen Weg der Liege her und achtete darauf, dass der Bademantel ordentlich um Ran   
geschlungen blieb. Der Rothaarige schien die Tatsache überhaupt nicht toll zu finden, im selben Krankenhaus   
in dem auch seine Schwester lag, von fremden Pflegern und Ärzten hilflos auf einer Liege durch die Gegend   
geschoben zu werden.

Er wurde kurz untersucht. Yohji erklärte so gut er konnte was los war und der verantwortliche Mediziner   
bestätigte mit verständnisvollem Lächeln eine böse Lebensmittelvergiftung. Ran bekam eine Spritze gegen   
das Fieber und die Übelkeit und eine Infusionsnadel in den Arm, bevor ein Beutel Flüssigkeit angeschlossen wurde,  
der die Dehydrierung abwenden und seinen Kreislauf wieder etwas auf die Beine bringen sollte. Sie wurden  
vorübergehend in einem der Zimmer allein gelassen, bis der gute Herr Fujimiya eine oder laut dem Arzt  
besser zwei Infusionen intus haben würde. Er hatte, wie schon zu erwarten gewesen war, viel zu wenig  
getrunken, das Fieber war sehr hoch gewesen und Yohji wurde von mehreren Seiten bestätigt, dass es  
die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen.

Ran war in der Zwischenzeit unter eine leichte weiße Decke gepackt worden und schlotterte noch ein  
wenig mit leichtem Schüttelfrost vor sich hin, hielt die Augen ergeben geschlossen, als wolle er alles um  
sich herum einfach vergessen.  
Während glasklare Flüssigkeit tröpfchenweise in seinen Blutkreislauf sickerte, saß Yohji auf einem harten  
Krankenhaushocker neben ihm und blinzelte mit müdem, ratlosen Blick auf den hingestreckten Körper des  
Schwertkämpfers. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass diese schlaffen Arme irgendwann wieder ein Katana schwingen  
konnten.  
Ran sah erbärmlich aus. Nicht mehr wie “Aya”. Nicht wie Abyssinian. Bleich und krank und schmal und mit  
vor Erschöpfung sehr jungen und weichen Zügen. Wie Ran eben.

Nachdem sie sich die erste halbe Stunde nur angeschwiegen hatten, während später dann die zweite Infusion  
durchlief und Ran langsam ein bisschen weniger tot aussah blinzelte der Rothaarige etwas in Richtung Decke.  
Yohji blickte auf den Schlauch und die Nadel, die unter dem Pflaster wie er wusste unter Rans Haut und in  
der Ader steckte, und hinauf zu dem kleinen runden Sichtfenster unter dem Infusionsbeutel, in dem es in  
regelmäßigem Rhythmus lautlos vor sich hintropfte.

Er streckte etwas linkisch die Hand aus und griff damit nach der knochigen, immer noch überdeutlich wärmeren  
Hand seines Teamkollegen, um sie freundschaftlich und betont beiläufig etwas zu drücken und zu tätscheln.  
“Na, was ist... fühlst du dich ein bisschen besser?”  
Ran blinzelte aus schmalen Augen zu ihm hinüber ohne den Kopf zu drehen.

“Mir gehts wunderbar.”, murmelte er sehr leise. “Nur ein bisschen müde...”  
“Tut das nicht weh?”, Yohji machte eine Kopfbewegung zu der Infusionsnadel und Ran drehte den Kopf  
etwas auf dem Kissen, schüttelte ihn sachte, blinzelte unbeeindruckt.  
“Spürt man gar nicht.”, flüsterte er.  
“Du siehst schon besser aus...”, Yohjis grüne Augen fanden den Blick aus den gefährlichen schmalen  
langbewimperten Aya- Augen und sie sahen sich ruhig und ohne Aggression an. Yohji lächelte zuversichtlich.

“Hmnja.”, brummte Aya unwillig. “So schlecht gings mir nicht, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen...”  
“Wenn du wieder auf eigenen Beinen stehen kannst wenn wir hier fertig sind, wars zumindest ein bisschen  
hilfreich, oder?”

Einen Moment lang schloss Aya die Augen und Yohji überlegte eine kleine ungute Sekunde ob das  
zuviel gewesen war, aber dann zuckte ein leichtes Lächeln um die dünnen, blassen Mundwinkel  
und die Augen öffneten sich wieder, es war deutlich mehr Leben in ihnen als noch vor einer Stunde.  
“Ja”, flüsterte Aya besiegt und Yohji grinste.  
“Du warst ganz lieb und tapfer.”, lobte er scherzhaft, “Zuhause darfst du dir was wünschen”  
“Danke, Daddy.”  
“Hey, so alt bin ich auch noch nicht!”  
Aya grinste zusammen mit ihm.

Und Yohji war der Anblick so viel lieber als alles Andere, dass er sich damit zufrieden gab und den  
Rest der Zeit mit an die Wand gestütztem Kopf und verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl  
aushielt, obwohl er das jämmerlich dringende Bedürfnis hatte nach draußen zu gehen und sich eine Zigarette  
zu gönnen. 

Ran selbst fand in diesem Moment das ganze fürchterliche Krankenhaus immerhin halbwegs akzeptabel.  
Er war dankbar, dass Yohji bei ihm saß, auch wenn er sich selbst darüber ärgerte. Es war seltsam tröstend,  
jemand Bekannten bei sich zu haben wenn viele fremde Menschen um einen herumwuselten und an einem  
herumzerrten und mit gefühlloser Routine Dinge mit einem taten auf die man in dem geschwächten Zustand  
keinen Einfluss hatte.  
Auch wenn es ausgerechnet Yohji war. Oder gerade deshalb.

Er blinzelte hinüber zu dem arroganten Lockenkopf, der müde und übernächtigt versuchte auf dem  
Klinikschemel ein Nickerchen zu halten und musste lächeln.  
Ein sehr seltenes, warmes Gefühl schlich sich in seine Brust und er schloss wieder die Augen, drehte  
den Kopf zurück Richtung Decke und atmete durch.  
Es bestätigte ihn in der Entscheidung, wieder zu seiner Schwester zu gehen, wieder mit ihr zu sprechen,  
auch wenn es ihm oft so hoffnungslos und so schmerzhaft vorkam und er das Gefühl hatte sie spürte nichts   
davon und reagierte auf nichts was er sagte. Vielleicht bekam sie doch mehr davon mit als man dachte...   
vielleicht war sie auch irgendwie dankbar.

Auch wenn er Yohji so bissig zurückgewiesen hatte- er selbst jedenfalls war sehr dankbar.  
Dass der Andere Verantwortung übernommen, ihn hierher begleitet hatte und ihn hier nicht allein ließ...  
Wenn er irgendwann älter und stärker geworden war würde er sich bedanken.  
Irgendwann. In einem anderen Leben. Für den Moment wollte er einfach nur schlafen. Einfach schlafen...

Und morgen wieder stark sein...

-

“Heh, wer will wissen wie sich eine richtig saftige Lebensmittelvergiftung anfühlt?”, Schuldig stand in ganzer-  
bis auf eine neue Boxershorts in edlem Schwarz- splitternackter Pracht in der Küche, wieder unter den Lebenden  
und stützte zu neuen Schandtaten bereit und von Ohr zu Ohr grinsend die Hände in die Hüften.

“Lass stecken, Schuldig...”, murmelte Nagi bleich und bemüht ihn nicht anzusehen,  
“Ich hab genug von dir gehört um zu wissen dass ich es nicht wissen will.”

“Ihr verpasst was, ehrlich! Es ging mir so scheiße, das ist nicht zu glauben wenn man es nicht selbst erlebt hat”,  
plapperte Schuldig als hätte er keine Krankheit sondern ein Extremsporterlebnis hinter sich, “...wenn sich die  
ganzen Innereien so zusammenkrampfen und man schmeckt so dieses säuerliche-...”

Nagi schob seine Frühstücksmisosuppe weit von sich und hielt sich mit angewidertem Gesicht die Ohren zu  
obwohl es ihm nach Schuldigs sadistischem Grinsen zu schließen nicht viel half, während Farfarello aufhörte  
seine Cereals mit dem Löffel zu massakrieren und interessiert von einem Comicheft aufschaute.

“Innereien?”, echote der Ire, und das goldene Auge glomm.

“Ja, abgefahren!”, Schuldig brüstete sich als überlebender Held einer außergewöhnlichen körperlichen  
Erfahrung und in Farfarellos neugierigen Blick mischte sich etwas das man als vagen Neid interpretieren  
konnte. Nagi, der das bemerkte, sah den Iren entgeistert an und rückte demonstrativ ein Stück von ihm weg.

Schuldig goß sich ein großes Glas Orangensaft ein und wollte gerade ansetzen, als Crawford, der mit immer  
noch kleinen Augen und der Zeitung in der Hand auf dem Weg zur Kaffeequelle hereingeschlurft war,  
ihm mit sicherem Griff das Glas wieder abnahm und in die Spüle kippte.  
“Hey!”, protestierte der Deutsche, “Was zur Hölle soll das, ich wollte das trinken!”

“Kein Saft für dich heute, Schuldig. Du kannst Tee haben. Ich hab keine Lust noch eine Nacht Händchen zu halten.”  
“Du bist nicht mein verfluchter Erzieher, ich kann tun was ich will! Und wer sagt was von Händchen halten!  
Wer hat dich darum gebeten?”, zeterte der Deutsche, alte Rebellion wieder frisch erwacht.  
“Du.”, kommentierte Crawford schlicht.  
Hinter seiner Tasse grünem Tee verzog Nagi den Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Schuldig rümpfte die Nase, murmelte ein paar wüste Verwünschungen als er Tee bekam und an seiner  
Tasse schnupperte, bevor er sich schwer an seiner Tischseite auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, die gestrige  
Lücke dort wieder füllte und das Quartett komplett machte.

Er kratzte sich in seiner wilden orangenen Haarmähne, die sich wieder frei und ungezähmt über  
leicht gebräunte Schultern ergoss. Crawford verfiel wie immer in friedliche Ignoranz und löste bei einem  
Kaffee und einem Toast mit Jelly und Peanutbutter das heutige Zahlenrätsel in der Zeitung.   
Farfarello schlürfte mit großem Genuss und viel Zucker die inzwischen vollkommen zu Brei aufgelösten Cereals,  
Nagi trank seine algige Misosuppe, Schuldig bemerkte in die Stille hinein gewollt provokant, dass er plötzlich  
solche unglaubliche Lust auf Weißwurst mit süßem Senf und Butterbrezeln hatte, bekam aber keine Antwort,  
stattdessen trockenen Toast von Crawford, an dem er etwas gedämpfterer Laune kaute, bis sich ein boshaftes  
Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

“Ich kanns kaum abwarten heute raus zu gehen und die Erinnerung an jemandem auszutesten...”, schwärmte er.

Crawford blickte über die Brillenränder auf und hatte Krümel am Mundwinkel, die er beiläufig wegwischte.  
“Scher dich bloß weit genug von der Wohnung weg. Sonst weiß ich, wer diese Woche Putzdienst macht.”  
„Ach komm schon, Brad, sei kein Spielverderber- das ist lustig!  
Gibs zu, das Internet- Video mit der Quizmoderatorin die mitten in der Livesendung plötzlich anfängt zu   
kotzen fandest du auch amüsant.“  
„Gibs zu, du warst der Grund dafür...“  
„Nicht mal meine Telepathie reicht bis nach Holland-... und du fandest es lustig...!“  
Brad schob sich ordentlich die Brille auf die Nase und bröselte an den Fingern klebende Krümel auf den  
Teller, bevor er sich hingebungsvoll seiner Tasse Kaffee widmete.  
„Natürlich nicht.“, bemerkte er sachlich.  
„Ein bisschen.“, beharrte Schuldig.  
„Nein“  
„Ein bisschen!“  
„Nein!“  
„Ach, Brad..!“

Nagi blickte von seiner Misosuppe auf um den Wortwechsel zwischen seinem Leader und dem Vize  
zu beobachten, Farf schlürfte unbeeindruckt weiter.  
Schuldig wechselte einen tiefen Blick mit Crawford, sah kurz mit einem Seufzen hinüber zu Nagi und  
zuckte die Schultern bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklümmelte und an seiner Toastbrotscheibe nagte.  
„Du bist so viel witziger wenn wir allein sind...“, maulte er, hob einen Fuß und begann mit dem großen  
Zeh nach Crawfords Oberschenkel zu stupsen.

„Wenn du angefangen hättest zu reihern hätte ich mich jedenfalls nicht beherrschen können.  
Sondern mich erst mal kaputt gelacht. Und eine Menge Fotos geschossen“  
„Daran hätte ich keinen Zweifel“, erwiderte Crawford.

Die Welt war in Ordnung und Schwarz war wieder vereint.

-

Bei Weiß stand der unfreiwillige Patient am nächsten Morgen auch wieder, zwar noch etwas blass um die  
Nase und weich in den Knien, aber mit eiserner Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht.  
Er trank kommentarlos warmen, magenschonenden Tee in der Küche und kam nicht einmal eine winzige  
Sekunde lang in Verlegenheit, als Ken ihn fragte ob es denn schön gewesen sei bei seinem Bekannten.

Als Omi und Ken sich zur Wochenendsfrühschicht verzogen hatten, wechselten Aya und Yohji einen  
stummen, wissenden Blick über den Tisch hinweg und widmeten sich ihrem Frühstück. Manchmal  
musste ein Mann eben tun, was ein Mann tun musste. Und über gewisse Dinge sprach man dann hinterher  
auch nicht mehr.

Der Ältere war nur froh, dass diese Krankheitsgeschichte endlich vorbei war.  
Er wusste noch nicht, dass sie in zwei Tagen einem hohen Tier in der Nahrungsmittelindustrie auf den Hals  
gehetzt würden, wegen skandalöser, perverser und menschenverachtender Verwertung von Gammelfisch  
in der Sushi-Industrie.

Er wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass sie auf Schwarz treffen würden und er in genau dieser Nacht verdattert  
zusehen musste, wie Aya und der wilde Telepath sich bis aufs Blut um den verantwortlichen- und ihr  
eigentliches Opfer- prügeln würden, der in dem allgemeinen Chaos beinahe davonkam.  
Yohji wusste noch nicht, dass er es dann, unter dem bleichen Mond und in der hässlich kalten Nacht,  
sehr bedauern würde verplant zu haben, dass seine Skiunterwäsche, die gut gegen Kälte half, immer noch  
in der Reinigung war. Zumindest die Hose. Dass er sich deshalb beinahe wortwörtlich das Hinterteil abfrohr,  
weil eklige Kälte durch alle Ritzen der Kleidung seine Beine hinauf kroch.  
Er wusste auch noch nicht, dass er aus lauter Verwunderung einen schnellen Blick mit dem Orakel wechseln  
würde wenn sie beide, von ihren Stammgegnern schmählichst versetzt, zusehen mussten, wie diese sich um  
das Recht sadistischer, blutiger Rache an einem bösen Menschen schlugen wie zwei Kater um ihr Revier.  
Dass ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schießen würde, es gäbe wohl Weiß und Schwarz, aber Rot war sicher  
ein wichtiges Herzstück von beiden und definitiv eine Nummer für sich...

Nein, Yohji hatte von alldem noch keine Ahnung.  
Er war schließlich auch kein Hellseher. Er hatte heute seinen freien Tag und alles andere konnte ihm  
seinet wegen sonstwo vorbei gehen.

Irgendwie, dachte Yohji bei diesem letzten Schluck Kaffee bevor er nach oben gehen, sich entblättern,  
nur noch ins Bett fallen und den ganzen freien Tag lang in seligem Schlummer verbringen würde, hatte  
Aya auch seine guten Seiten.  
Fein, er war kompliziert wenn er krank war.  
Aber zum Glück war er das äußerst selten.

Es hätte noch schlimmer sein können. Zum Glück war er nicht den ganzen Rest der Zeit auch noch  
komplizierter als so schon. Und noch aggressiver, so einmal im Monat.  
Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer ohnehin nicht sehr belastungsfähigen Beziehung.

Zum Glück war Ran Fujimiya wenigstens keine Frau.  
...Obwohl es ja fast Verschwendung war.

Bei DEN Wimpern...

 

-ENDE-


End file.
